Swapped
by RintinDestiny
Summary: I'm Samantha Devins and I hated the movie Transformers...or atleast I did until I got sucked into it. And I have to ask if I die here do I get to go back? Or do I stay dead forever. Rated T for swears and action
1. Chapter 1

Swapped

**This is kinda just a random quick idea I had. I don't know if I should continue or not so any feedback you could give would be great! To clear something up before it starts though, this is NOT if Sam was a girl this is what if a girl NAMED Sam got swapped out for Sam Witwicky in the movie. Now that that's out of the way; thanks, enjoy, and review -Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_"I am Optimus Prime. This message is for any remaining Autobot are hiding amoung that stars. We are here, we are..."_

**"Cari come on I'm trying to read here!"** I grumbled so that my friend could here me interrupting the ending of the first Transformers.

My friend Cari and I were as my house alone and we were supposed to be doing homework. My friend said she had finished but I had yet to finish my family geneology report for tomorrow and we were learning about how some people are related to really famous people...yadeyada it's a bunch of whooy to me. All I was related to were fat Englishmen named Charles and James and Robert who own cow farms in Virgina.

The brunett paused her movie and turned to me with a frown, "What? You know this is my favorite movie ever,".

"Yes I do know cause you've watched it over a hundred time in the past week! But I'll fail if I don't finish this in time for the test tomorrow!" I growled back, aggravated by her obsession for Transformers.

Cari considers herself what is called in her fandom a "transfan". She's watched the movies to the point where she had memorized them, had read most if not all the books, has an Autobot insignia t-shirt, and pretty much eats, sleeps, and breathes anything else Transformer.

I on the other hand have come to...hate seems like too strong a word...but I am NOT a transfan. I like the movies and cartoons when I'm in the mood but other than that I know almost nothing about it. And at the moment I DEFINITELY wasn't in the mood.

"But Saaaam!" she whined giving me a puppy dog face with her big brown eyes and round faced framed by short brown hair it would be hard to say no for most people...but I'm her best friend and I'm not like most people.

"No,".

"Pweeeaase Samantha!" she used me full name...now it was war.

"I've seen that fricken movie so many times, Cari! I'm ready to throw it into the microwave and watch it spark and fry!" I yelled, "so why don't you grow up and put the damn thing away!"

In hindsight I know I shoulda probably been a little nicer but I was pissed and didn't feel like being peachy this afternoon. And to add to the jerkyness of the situation I gave smirk as she gave a sniff and her eyes started to tear up. She turned and punched the eject button on the DVD player and as soon as it opened swiped up her disk and shoved it unceremoniously into it's case. Then she grabbed her backpack and ran out of my bedroom. Before she fully disappeared through the door she turned and spat at me.

"I hope you have to face this '_damn' _thing, and I hope it bites you in the butt!" and then fled downstairs.

I heard the front door slam and I sat there fuming. Why did she have to be so childish! I was worried about things that really matter like school and grade while Cari was worried about what stupid robot was better than the other and that one of her posters had fallen off her wall.

_'Face it? HA the Transformers weren't even real how could I FACE them?'_

I got up and started pacing around the room trying to work off some of my angry energy before I punched something and either broke it or my hand. As I came around my room again for the third time my sneaker hit something and it flew across the floor and his the foot of my desk. I bent down and picked up a small silver necklace.

The charm on it was a small silver dollar sized disk with both the Autobot and Decepticon insignias stamped on either side. It hung from a thin silver chain and clinked as it twirled around in my hand.

_'It must be Cari's. She must've left it behind and didn't notice,' _I thought and suddenly had the urge to throw it out the window or into a garbage can but I thought better and slipped it into my pants pocket.

Suddenly feeling exhausted I fell backwards onto my bed and looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock and I gave a yawn. Cari was probably already home, she only lives about a half mile down the street from me.

"Should probably apologize..." I muttered but didn't move from my position on my bed.

* * *

><p>"And good morning ladies and gents to WXLO's Music Craze Hour, starting us off at this early hour is Linkin Park with their new hit single!"<p>

I jumped as my alarm clock went off, I didn't even remember falling asleep. I slammed a fist on top of the clock making it stop blaring some rock music and I got up. Suddenly the memories from yesturday rushed over me and I frowned...I would have to face Cari at school.

"Hafta apologize," I muttered then stood and stretched.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I looked at the time again, it was almost six fourty-five, my bus picked me up in five minutes.

I jumped out of bed still in my clothes from yesturday and grabbed my schools books and shuved them into my backpack along with the things for me geneology report. I then bolt down stair and nearly tripped in surprise. I was standing in a kitchen. But as far as I can remember my stairs led down into my living room. And since when did we have the fridge to the right and an island in the middle of the kitchen?

The more I looked around the more I was sure...this wasn't my house.

"What the hell!" I murmered staring around at everthing.

I peeked into a side room to see an empty living room then discovered that somehow, if this was my house, it had gain an extra bathroom and apparently my parents room was down the hall from the kitchen.

I moved silently down the hall and peered into the crack of the bedroom door to see two sleeping forms in the bed. This was freaking me out immensly. But I tried to ignore it, _'I'm just still tired...I dunno what I'm talking about. I just go to school and everything will be alright,'._

I turned and raced out the door letting it slam behind me as I bolted across the lawn and down the sidwalk. Just as I ran up to my stop the bus pulled up and the door swung open. But right as I was about to sigh in relief I noticed that the bus driver wasn't the same.

_'Just a sub Sam, it's just a sub,' _I tell myself and walk up the steps to another surprise.

I know nobody on the bus. There are about twenty kids on the bus and I don't recognise one of them. I feel myself start panic and I take a step back. That is until the bus revs forward and I fall flat on my face. A chorus of laughter erupt from the bus and I feel my cheeks grow hot as I stand back up and grip the seats to steady myself

My eyes suddenly lock onto a tall gangly boy waving a hand at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face, '_Do I know him?' _I think but go with it and walk unsteadily towards him.

I feel someone elbow me hard in the side and then try to trip me but I ignore it, then I here some one call out "Having trouble today Witwicky?".

I finally make it to the blonde boy and sit down next to him, _'Witwicky? What do they mean my name's not Witwicky it's Devins, Samantha Devins!'. _

"Hey Sam you okay dudette?" the boy asked nudging me with an elbow, his grin lessening slightly.

"Uh...no not really, I think I'm on the wrong bus and how is it you know my name?" I ask praying that I'm not going crazy.

"You bang yo head man? It's me, Miles...Miles Landcaster you're best friend?" the boy gives a laugh but then quickly stops as he sees I'm not kidding.

"Then who am I?" I ask dreading the question but needing to know.

"Are you playin' man? Haha! I giddit you're playing me aren't cha?" he laughed again but I continued to frown at him.

"Your Sam of course, Samantha Witwicky. Seventeen years old and a Senior in highschool," Miles said still thinking I was kidding and just played along.

"Oh yeah...right sure, just tugging yor leg..uh man," I say back trying to calm my thumping heart and tried to give a friendly smile.

He seemed pleased that I finally admitted me 'game' and then turned to look out the grimy bus window. I dropped the smile and put my head in my hands and tried to get my breathing under control.

_'Alright...so I have no idea where I am, who I am, or what's going. I somehow got transported somewhere...or maybe I got my memory replaced...or maybe everyone it just fooling around with me. Maybe it's a giant prank Sam day at school. I bet Cari set this up to get me back for yesturday!' _I reasoned but these thoughts didn't make me feel any better.

Then a memory popped into my head from yesturday when Cari was watching her movie..._'Mr. Witwicky if you'd please," the teacher said and a dark haired Shia Labeouf went up playing as **Sam** Witwicky!_ I gave a shudder of horror as Cari's words came back to me.

**_"I hope you have to face this 'damn' thing, and I hope it bites you in the butt!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Swapped

**Well I guess I'm gunna continue this cause I got some good feedback! Here's chapter two, I hope you like it ;) Oh and if any of you liked TF music videos or the band Worth Dying for check this out it's epicly awsome! youtube (dot) com (backslash) watch?v=y3HjXXLnCec Enjoy and review por favor!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I dragged myself off the bus and stared up at my highschool. It looked seemed normal, like it had been the day before; the smell of bad cafeteria food, gym socks, and pencil shavings, hallways full of dark greed lockers and bleak, crammed, classrooms covered in inspirational posters, and tons of jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, and emo kids. But I could already tell it wasn't normal. I still didn't recognise any of the kids or the teachers I saw, and I had yet to see Cari.

"Hey come on we have a few minutes to kill before Chem," Miles grinned at me and started forward through the hallway to the large cafe filled with kids milling about before the first bell rang.

He and I stood in line to grab some breakfast and then sat down at one of the deserted tables. I nibbled half-heartedly at a muffin while my "friend" downed a whole bagel in a few seconds.

"Sam you alright? You seem a little off today, was it those jocks messin' with you on the bus?" Miles looked at me after finishing his food, a smudge of cream cheese still on his cheek.

"I feel a little off today, I have no idea what's going on," I muttered picking a blueberry out of my muffin and rolling it between my middle finger and thumb.

Miles gave an understanding smile, "Don' worry about it dude, it's Friday it'll all be over in a few hours,".

I nodded not even really paying attention as someone caught my eye. A boy was standing off to the side with a group of jockish looking kids. He had dark brown hair, was relatively muscular, and had was the spitting image of Shia Labeouf. Okay my mind was officially blown.

"Hey you gunna finished that?" the blonde boy asked from across the table, pointing at my half eaten muffin.

"No...whatever," I muttered studying the boy more closely and the more I looked the more I was sure.

That, that boy was supposed to be Samuel Witwicky, to be in my place.

"Ummm...hey Miles who's that kid over there?" I asked turning back around, trying to seem casual about it but my stomach was so twisted that I felt the small amount of muffin I had eaten starting to come back up on me.

Miles looked over and nearly spewed the muffin that he had stuffed into his mouth.

"Haheck...(cough)...are...(hack)...are you kidding me? That's Michael Banes duh! You've been drooling over him since like kindergarten!"

I blinked surprise, great now this involved fake crushes with fictional character in an alternate dimention where I have no idea what going on...just perfect. It's like Michael Bay had just rewritten my life story and it was produced into the nightmare it was by Steven Spielberg.

"Oh yeah haha! Just kiddin'," I gave a nervous laugh and grabbed my backpack.

"So what class do we have first?"

Miles finished chewing and answered, "Chem, then Geometry, World history, gym, then lunch and then..."

"Kthanksbye...I'll see ya there," I said quickly and trotted quickly down the hallway leaving the still talking Miles behind.

I bolted down the hall and then turned a corner into a small unoccupied hallway and slumped against the wall. My breathing was ragged and I felt light-headed. Why was this happening to me? Why me and not Cari who was the queen of all things Transformer? I knew next to nothing about the series except for what I had gleened from the clips I saw from the first and seconds movies.

I slid down the wall, put my head on my knees, and closed my eyes. I took long deep breathes until I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore and my vision seemed to clear. _'Happy now Cari, it's biting me not just in the butt but everywhere! Your stupid movie ruined my entire freaking life!' _I thought sourly. I sat like this for several minutes in mu slumped position pondering what I was going to do when finally the bell rang and there was a hollow roar as hundreds of student's feet hit the hallways. I stood up slowly and tried to remember where my Chemistry class was, remembering what Miles I had said before.

"B13, just remember B13 and you'll be fine," I muttered to myself and started up a flight of stairs that I recognised.

I barely remember walking to the classroom but the next thing I knew I was standing outside of the room B13 just as the next bell rang for classes to start.

I sat down in the one last empty seat next to Miles and some girl with bleach blonde hair and a rather reveiling shirt on. A woman who I assumed was the teacher stood up from her desk; she had graying hair, glasses that made her eyes seem several times larger than normal, and a thick sweater even though it was late May.

"Alright class, turn to page 229 and continue reading on Polyatomic Ions and their chemical make up," she called as she wrote the homework assignment on the board.

AS most of the class groaned I gave a sigh of relief as I recognised the subject matter of the class. For awhile I was scared that we would be learning about something I had no knowledge of; something different than what I had been learning the day before in my own school. I turned to the page in my book and started reading, feeling my nerves start to die down a little bit.

For the rest of the day I was able to get away with not answering any questions and not being to noticeable with my nervousness. I made it through geometry, english, gym, lunch, and Spanish without incedent. Finally it was time for my last class...history, where I was supposed to do my report.

I prayed that this dream's, other dimention's, or whatever the heck this nightmare was teacher would have forgotten about the damn thing...no such luck.

"Miss Witwicky, you're up,".

I swallowed nervously and grabbed my backpack out from underneath my desk. Slowly I walked up to the front of the room and stood in back of a small podium that was there and opened my bag. I felt my stomach jump into my throat as I looked down and didn't recognise anything in my bag. I took out jumbles of papers, newspaper clippings, and old navigational tools and a paper with notes written on it. But not my paper on my great aunt that I had decided to do.

That's when I felt something sharp hit my neck and I gave a gasp. Some small alec had decided it would have been funny to shoot a rubber band at me. My eyes locked onto the same blonde girl that I had sat next to in Chemistry with the reveiling clothes and was sitting next to Michael/Shia as I now called him in my head.

"Hey, who..who did that?" the teacher called out standing up from his seat...of course no one said anything.

"People...responsibility," the teacher threatened and then sat back down making my situation even more embarrassing.

That's when it clicked in my head, this is where in the movie Sam was supposed to give his own family geneology report on his great-great-grandfather. I smirked and straightened up as I remembered the lines from the movie.

"Well, I decided to do my family geneology report on my great-great-grandfather Captain Archibald Witwicky, who was a famous man, a famous explorer who was actually one of the first, to explore the Arctic Circle. Which is a big deal. In 1897 he took fourty-one brave sailors straight to the Arctic shelf,".

From there I explained how they explored through the icy dangers of the winter and bitter cold and the famous motto " No sacrifice, no victory". Then I started to talk about the compass, sextant, quadrant, and the infamous glasses without hocking the crap to the entire class.

"Unfortunetly my grandfather, the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward. Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some ice man that he had discov..."

Right on que the bell rang and all the kids rushed to leave as the teacher warned about a possible pop quiz for tomorrow.

"So..." I said once all the others had left and I stuffed all my report stuff back into my bag, "...how'd I do,".

The teacher looked at me tiredly, rubbed his face, and then picked his nose before saying, "I'd guess it's worth at most an A-...".

I nodded and grabbed the marked paper off his desk and almost ran out of the school. _'Haha! Take that Michael Bay!' _I thought to myself and nearly flew out of the building and onto the sidewalk thinking that this nightmare of mine would soon be over and I'd wake up after I fell asleep again. I started to walk home when...

"Sam!" I heard someone call my name and I felt my heart deflate.

I turned to see Kevin Dunn, or I guess Ron Witwicky as he was supposed to be, sitting in a small dark green car by the curb. I hesitated, I knew where this was going as well...I had to go get 'my' car now. A.K.A the big yellow robot that I forget the name of. Grudeingly I trudged over and sat down in the passenger seat trying to put a convincing pleased smile on my face.

"So..." my 'dad' said.

I held up the paper with the red A on it so he could see it, "So I'm good right?"

"Yep you're good,".

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that so far it's been kinda boring but I promise that it'll get more exciting in the next few chapters! Please give me some feedback, I really appreciate it! :) -Rin<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Swapped

**Thanks for all the review everyone! I've gotten alot of questions about two things; first about a romance...I'm not sure if there is going to be one or not I have no idea where this is going to end up so we'll all find out around the same time. Second, about if this is gunna be like the sucky Bayformers movie. Okay hmmm...Yes this is based off the first movie but it will end up being a spin off. I didn't mind the first TF movie (2nd & 3rd not so much :P) But everyone had their preferances so just chill k? Review, and enjoy! Thanks -Rin :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"Hun, I got a little surprise for you," my 'dad' said to me as we started to pass by a Porsche dealership his face plastered with a grin.

I looked up as all the shiny new cars and sighed, _'I'm not that stupid,' _I thought to myself not even really glancing at the expensive cars.

"Yeah I know, you're just going to do a drive by right?"

Mr. Witwicky blinked in surprise, "I...uh yes how'd you know?"

I smirked and turned to face him, "Dunno, I felt like I've see it before,".

The man frowned but stayed silent for the rest of the ride until we reached Bobby Bolivia's car dealership...if it could be called that. A sweaty clown held a hand painted sign in the shape of an arrow at the entrance of the dumpy place with old fashion gas punmps and even older fashion cars. As we got out a tall black man came out of the small building next to the gas pumps in a straw hat and a blue and white hawaiian shirt.

"Lady and gentleman welcome, I'm Bobby Bolivia. Like the country except without..."

"The runs, yeah I've heard it before," I said and gave a fake yawn, this surprised Mr. Witwhicky again and made Bobby frown.

"Yes exactly, so what can I help you with?" he asked back to my dad.

"Well we're here to buy my daughter her first car,".

As Bobby shook my hand halfheartedly and said something about being family I saw out of the corner of my eye an old, yellow, 1976 Chevy Camaro drive right up next to an old yellow VW Beetle. I suppressed a shiver as I knew what was really behind the wheel of the beat up old car.

"So you're first enchilada of freedom awaits under one of those hoods, cause the drive don' pick the car; car pick the driver," the dealer put a hand on my shoulder and guided me towards the two or three rows of cars.

I tried to seemed happy enough as I was lead towards the disguised alien car up ahead of me but I could almost feel it's robotic eyes on me, it gave me the creeps as Cari's prediction was almost coming true.

"Every piece of car a man might want or need," Bobby walked around the back of the car and put his hands on the top of the trunk and I walked up to the driver side door.

"Go on in and test it out," my dad urged giving my shoulder a push and I shakily opened the door and sat down, the door closing next to me.

There were the tacky things hanging from the mirror and the seats were sagging and the leather worn. The wheel was rugged and the radio looked ancient but I knew better.

"So how much?" I heard Mr. Witwicky ask and then Bobby call for Manny his mechanic as he didn't recognise the car.

I rubbed the dirt off the insignia on the steering wheel an I finally gave a full body shiver as the silver head of an Autobot stared back at me. I checked to make sure that the two men were still busy discussing the money.

"I'd say about $5,000,".

"No, sorry not paying over four,".

And then I leaned in towards the radio.

"You think you're fooling everyone but you haven't got me fooled...I know what you are, robo-car!" I hissed and I wasn't sure if it was just me or not but I could have sworn that the car gave a jerk of surprise.

I slipped out of the front seat and slammed the car door shut, there was yell as the passesnger side door swung open and dented the Beetle next to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked surprised.

'_I don't remember what...oh right,' _I thought to myself as the radio within the Camaro whirred to life and heard a hight pitched whine.

Without warning it reached a pitch so high that every single car in the parking lot windshields burst into millions of tiny little glass shards raining down onto top of us all.

Bobby Bolivia stared dumbstruck at all his ruined cars, horror written all over his face. He then turned and with a shaking hadn held up four fingers.

"Four...four-thousand!"

* * *

><p>I sat in my new 'home's' kitchen and gazed out the window at the still Camaro sitting in the driveway. The sun was starting to set and I knew that right then the real Sam would be heading out to the party at the lake with Miles. But I didn't really feel like going anywhere near that car. It was still freaking me out and pluse I couldn't quite remember what happened from this point on in the movie and when I'm supposed to meet the other robots. Quite frankly just the thought scared the crap outta me.<p>

But the longer I stared at the car the more I wished Cari was here to see it. I missed her so much, and her knowledge of the geeky transformers would be my lifesaver.

For awhile I just fooled around on my cellphone, playing games and spelling stupid things out in numbers. I just sat there for another hour or so until I put the phone away, the battery almost gone. It had gotten darker out by now and the Camaro was still sitting quietly in the driveway. That's when I had an idea.

I pulled out my cellphone and stared at it, "I wonder," I muttered knowing it was a long shot but I had to try something.

I dialed my best friend's cell number and then clutched it to my ear. It rang once...twice...three times and then there was a click.

"Hello?"

"CARI!" I nearly screamed into the phone.

"Uh...yeah, who's this?"

"It's Sam Devins...your best friend!"

There was a moment of silence and I heard the phone being moved around.

"Cari?"

"What..." she said harshly.

I blinked rapidly and then the smiled slipped from my face.

"You're still angry at me aren't you?"

"What do you think Sam?"

"Look, I'm reeeaally sorry about that, it's just I was pissed at my homework and it's just that you watched that movie over a million times and it can get a little annoying so..."

"Is this supposed to be an apology?"

"Uh...yeah i guess..." I said back knowing how lame it sounded.

She was silent for another moment and I prayed that she'd atleast want to listen to me.

"I accept,".

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I nearly screamed into the phone again hugging it to my face.

"Alright, alright calm down. What is it you're so nervous sounding about, apologizing couldn't have been that bad? Besides where were you today in school? I didn't see you," Cari asked the usual laughter that was in her voice was back.

"Umm...you probably won't believe me...but I'm kinda in the...ummm...Transformers movie...".

Dead silence again and this time you could've heard a pin drop a mile away.

"Are you joking me? After the whole apology thing you decided to prank me with this!" she grumbled into the phone and my heart dropped.

"NO! I'd never do that to you Cari! I'm totally serious I'm literally in the middle of the Transformers movie," I tried to explain.

"Prove it...".

I growled in frustration giving myself a facepalm and then looking desperatly around for something to say to convince my friend.

"The yellow Camaro that the Sam Witwicky bought is sitting right outside my house! I met Miles today in school, I gave my geneology report on Captain Archibald Witwicky, and I saw the exact replica of Shia Lebouf sitting in my class!"

"Really," she said sarcastically, "what Bumblebee's license plate number than?".

I smirked and looked out the window at the bumper of the Camaro, it seemed to simple, "489 PCE,".

There was the sound of keys on a computer being typed and then a gasp and I grinned as she mumbled nonsense to herself about the Autobots, movies, how, what, why, before becoming quiet once more.

"How the HELL!" she murmered.

"See! I told you, now what do I do from here or atleast what happens next? You need to tell me!" I said quickly,

Well, you should be on your way tozzzttttzzz...Michaela and then zzrreeettzzz...Barricadzzz..." the phone started to sputter with static .

"Cari!"

"Zzzz...loozzing...ou..." a garbled reply came from the phone and then it clicked dead.

I took the phone away from my face and stared at it horrifyed. The bar no signal flashed across the screen in red letters and then the battery died.

"NO, nonononono!" I yelled banging my fist onto the counter with a thump.

My one chance at getting out of this was now dead with the signal and battery.

"Alright..just relax Sam. Cari said something about Michaela and going somewhere along with Barricade. So just figure out what she ment," I muttered to myself grabbing my backpack and then running outside for some fresh air.

I skirted around the yellow Camaro and then trotted down the sidewalk. _'__Alright first things first...Michaela doesn't exsist in this universe obviously but it seemed that in her place was this Michael kid who looks like Shia,' _I thought to myself trying to fit the blurry pieces of this mental puzzle together.

_'So that means that he must be at that lake party, that's where Cari must've wanted me to go. But who's Barricade and what does he have to do with anything?' _I racked my brains to try and remember who it was, most likely it was the name of a Transformer but I couldn't remember if it was a good guy or not.

There was a high pitched beep behind me and I turned to see the yellow Camaro driving slowly behind me. I stopped and it stopped as well. When I didn't move it beeped again, flashed it's headlights, and revved it's engine into a throaty growl.

"NO! I'm not going for a ride, sorry but at this moment I prefer my feet," I growled crossing my arms.

The car drove forward until it was parallel with me and then blared the horn so that my ears rang. I slapped my hands up to my head and then turned. I bolted down the sidewalk as the car horn lessened and then died trying to escape the alien machine.

I heard the motor behind the whole time. I pumped my legs faster and my breath started to turn into short pants as I turned a corner. But no matter what the car stayed behind me the whole time and finally I couldn't do it anymore. I stopped on the sidewalk bent double to try and catch my breath and a stitch flared up in my side. Again the Camaro pulled up beside me and beeped, softer this time.

"You...are...afriggin...pain!" I panted glaring at the car out of the corner of my eye, feeling defeat rising up inside of me.

The car revved it's engine in reply and the radio starting blaring a song that I recognised.

**_"Got a ride that smoother than a limosine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night. Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. _****_Baby you got the keys...Now shut up and drive"_**

"Either you are a very perverted car or you really want me to go somewhere," I muttered and then walked over to the passenger door.

I hesitated when the door swung open on it's own and I saw that indeed no one was driving but I didn't have much of a choice anymore. I slide onto the seat and as soon as my feet were inside the car door slammed and the car sped off. I snatched the seat belt and strapped it over my waist and gripped the leather seat as we turned a corner at breakneck speed.

"What's the rush?" I yelled as he blew through a interesection almost colliding with a pickup truck that screeched to a halt blaring it's horn.

That's when I saw the red and blue flashing lights in the rearview mirror and groaned. Not even in my new car for a few minutes and the cops are already after me.

"Just pull over robo I can take a speeding ticket, hurry before more of them come and try to arrest me!" I hit my fist against the radio but the care seemed to just ignore me.

"HEY! You listening?" I grumbled and kicked the dashboard.

The seat behind me suddenly flipped forward and I was staring at the fabric of my jeans, my nose jammed almost to my knees. I pushed back but the seat was locked in that position and I found that I could't breath normally.

"YOU CANARY YELLOW BAST...".

My curse was cut off as the cop behind us shoved the bumper of the car almost making the Camaro go swerving off the road.

"Barr...cade..." the radio sputtered static making the word almost impossible to make out.

"Bar cage?" I muttered confused and still pissed at the position I was in.

The radio whirred in what I assumed was irratation when it clicked in my head, "Wait, you mean Barricade?".

There was a chirp that I took as a yes and I felt my heart drop remembering. Barricade...the cop car...looking for those glasses...nearly killing Sam Witwicky in the process...

"OI! DRIVE FASTER!"


	4. Chapter 4

Swapped

**Hey here's chapter 4! Yay the plot have finally swerved from the movie's :D I hope you enjoy and please review it has helped alot!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

I screamed as Bumblebee crashed through a wall of the abandoned warehouse, the cop lights still flashing behind us. I had been released from my uncomfortable position about fifteen minutes ago but it still didn't make me feel any better. I could feel myself start to hypervenelate as we did a one-eighty and then crashed through an abandoned junk yard. By now the sun disappeared behind the horizon and things appeared out of the darkness and flashed by the windows making me feel like we were out of control.

Then suddenly there was a crash and I felt the wheels skid slightly as the Camaro skittered. Barricade had sped up so that he had nudged the bumper of the car and I saw that we were half sliding towards a pile of steel beams that I knew weren't that soft of a stop. I felt the engine roar as Bumblebee tried to avoid the metal but crashed sideways into the scrap, shattering my window and making me hit my head against the door.

"Damn!" I yelled as I saw double for a few moments and something sticky dripped down by cheek.

I fumbled with the door handle and pulled it, it wouldn't budge. I yanked harder and harder yet the door wouldn't open even a crack. The car shook violently as the cop car rammed into it not jsut once, not twice, not even three times. He rammed over and over again until the driver side door started to groan and buckle. Groggily I rolled down the window and tried to climb out, I succeeded in half collapsing onto the rusty steel outside and bruising my shoulder.

I stumbled away from the car and tripped down from the beams. I fell onto my stomach and groaned as I felt the air whoosh out of me as I hit the muddy earth. There was a tremendous crash, bigger than the others and I rolled over onto my back as sat up on my elbows. Both the police car and the Camaro...well weren't cars anymore. They now were two seventeen foot tall robots having a giant droid death match only feet away from me.

I sat there, muddy, bleeding, exhausted, and staring in awe as the massive beings exchanged pulverizing blows with fists...or umm (would it be cervos? Never mind...) and huge superheated cannons. It wasn't until a gigantic foot crashed down to my imediatly left I got up and promptly ran like Hell, trying to put as much distance between myself and the brawling giants.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" Barricade roared as he saw me bolting in the opposite direction making the ground rumble.

I screamed as a laser blast blew the dirt up at my feet, making me go flying forward into a heap of half-crushed cars and I blackout for several seconds. My shoulder and hip screamed in pain as I made contact with the rusted metal and I had trouble seeing. I felt the ground rumble again and the yellow bot flew back a ways and I saw the huge Decepticon come barreling towards me. Bumblebee tried to fire off a few more shots but they all missed. The fear registered in my brain and I felt my stomach grow cold but I couldn't seem to move my body. Just as the robot was about to reach me a large black vehical knocked it's feet out from underneath it, sending it crashing to the ground.

It was a big black mustang with white racing stripes and it did a full doughnut before coming to a halt next to where I lay dazed with pain. This gave the yellow Autobot time to recover and stand back up to try and detain his foe. Someone got out of the Mustang and raced over to where I was and shook my shoulder and said something. I couldn't seem to hear or see them well since I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the blurriness in my vison and tried to say something back, not understanding. That's when I felt the world shift and my head fell back as I passed out.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of...nothing. It was totally quite except for the sound of my breathing which was sounding pretty ragged. I tried to open my eyes but as soon as I did I instantly regretted it. Bright sunlight blinded me momentarily and I covered my face with my arm. Which...I also regretted as my entire body screamed in pain. For many minutes I lay there trying to get my eyes used to the light and to deal with the pain.<p>

_'What did I do last night? I had some freakish dream about the Transformers being real and nearly getting killed...' _I thought to myself and finally peeked open one eye.

I was regretting alot of things today.

I felt my jaw hang open as I saw I was lying in the back of some car that I had know idea who's it was and as I looked out the window I saw I was in the middle of some screwed up scrap yard that looked like it had been hit by a bomb. I tried sitting up, it was exceptionally difficult as my side and shoulder protested most aggresively and I groaned in pain.

_**"Good morning? Good morning?"** _a sing-song voice attracted my attention and I saw the face of the yellow bot, Bumblebee, staring at me through the back door; his radio blasting "Good Morning" from Dancing in the Rain.

"Uh no...(cough)...not good morning," I muttered feeling my sore throat sting as I tried to talk and dread come over me as I realized that last night had not been a dream but a horrible reality.

The bot's radio clicked off and he gave a sad sounding moan. I slide over to the open door, hissing through my teeth as pain radiated through my body. The yellow bot backed up as I got to the edge of the seat and I looked at him, not quite sure what to do. I felt like I should feel in awe or afraid but I'd see him so much becasue of Cari's obsession that I only felt mildly interested at his appearence.

"HEY!" a voice called out and I jumped not expecting a human's voice.

I peered through the crack between the open door and the car and saw that Michael/Shia was sitting about a hundred feet away by the same group of rusty cars that I had been shot into before hand. He looked extremely tired with dark circles under his eyes and his t-shirt was smeared with dirt.

"Oh crap..." I whispered pinching the bridge of my nose.

This was not how the movie went.

Bumblebee sat up from his kneeling position by the car I was in and stood to his full height and turned to face Michael/Shia. He gave an engine rev and his right arm transformed into a large cannon, he raised it slightly and aimed it at the boy.

"Whoa, whoa call off your car!" the boy shouted ducking behind one of the rusty husks yelling his head off.

I tried to sit up and managed to lean up against the side of the black mustang and inch myself along so that I was sitting on the hood of the sleek car.

"Why...why are you here? You're not supposed to know about them," I called out holding my aching shoulder with my left hand.

"I would've gone sooner but that _thing _won't let me near MY car. I only put you there cause you were hurt," Michael/Shia answered back peeking up over his hiding spot.

I looked over at the bot next to me, still holding his weapon up prepared to fire at the cowering boy, and then back at the black mustang that I was sitting on.

"Bumblebee...uhhh please put that away before you umm...kill him," I said.

The bot looked at me in an almost disappointed way and gave a few chirps and buzzes of protest.

"Down...now..." I grumbled giving him the look I reserved more my older brother and Cari when they were being especially annoying.

He gave a sigh and then clicked his weapon off and transformed it back into a normal-ish looking hand.

"It's alright you can come out without getting fried," I called out.

The boy peeked up again and then slowly stood with his hands up in surrender his wide eyes never leaving the robot.

"So why did you save me?" I asked, looking at him curiously as he approached a few feet closer.

"Uh...I guess cause I kinda knew who you were and didn't want to see you become monster chow," he responded eyeing Bumblebee warily, "I know wouldn't want to,".

"But how? How did you know I was here?"

He hesitated this time and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I was coming back from a party and I saw you getting into a car that then sped off waay over the speed limit. Just the way you acted seemed all wrong and then I saw a cop going after you so...I dunno...".

I blinked in surprise, "You're a creepy stalker you know that,".

He stopped walking and gave a halfhearted smile that quickly disappeared as Bumble took a step forward protectively.

"Can I just have my car back please?"

I sighed and sat up off the hood of his car grimicing again, "Alright fine, just pretend you didn't seen anything okay...it'll be better that way," I said and he nodded and continued walking closer to his car.

"Don't worry I plan on it, I'm still convinced that this is some weird dream,".

I started walking away from the car, limping slightly and got a few feet when I felt my right leg give way at my hip from where I had landed on it yesturday. I gasped preparing to hit the ground when I was jerked to a halt. I looked up and saw that Michael had caught me and was holding my up by my upper arms. I blushed furiously and allowed him to help me up but walked away as the yellow bot transformed into his Camaro form and gave an angry roar of his engine.

This scared the guy enough so that he jumped into his car and started it up, making me smirk. _'That'll teach him...perv!' _I thought as I made it over to Bumblebee's passesnger side and opened the door and collapsed inside. I groaned again and watched as Michael drove off rather quickly staring at the yellow Camaro in fear until he disappeared around a corner and was gone.

"So...what the HELL was that all about?" I asked giving the dashboard a half-hearted slap and then let my arm fall limply down onto my lap.

The radio whirred to life once more and the announcer called out, "Aaaand that ladies and gentlemen was Red Jumpsuit Appparatus with Guardian Angel..." and then it clicked off.

"What? What do you mean guardian angel? You nearly had me killed!" I muttered sending another wave of pain through me.

There was another sad moan and the chorus for "Too Late to Apologize" started playing.

"I should think so! I don't even belong here in this universe and I've already been through an entire shcool where I know nobody, I don't know my parents,I've been abushed by two different cars and saved by some weird incarnation of Shia Lebouf! How can you just _try _to apologize for all of that? I've never been so miserable in my life! Where's...where's Cari when I need her..." I ended out of breath and felt tears start to build up in my eyes as I felt totally alone.

For several minutes I just sat there aching and crying softly to myself as the sun got higher in the sky and Bumblebee just sat there in the middle of the junk yard. Finally I had calmed down enough to wipe my eyes and look around me a little bit. I saw that my backpack was still in the back of the car and I slowly was able to get it. I took a look at my inventory as saw that I had my geneology project stuff still in it, a few crushed granola bars, a warm water bottle, a sweatshirt, my dead cell phone and...A CHARGER!

I felt much better than I had a second ago and quickly untangled the cord.

"Hey do you have some sort of port for a cell phone charger?" I asked quickly to the car, feeling slightly stupid talking to it.

The car turned back on and there was a sorta happy chirp that came from it, though it was hard to tell. A small opening clicked open to the right of the steering wheel and I saw that it fit the charger perfectly. One benefit to having a transformer car...it transforms.

I shuved the other end into my phone and smiled as I saw the screen light up and a voice said that I had ten new voice mails. I listened to the first three and then was convinced that Cari must've sent them all. I took a deep breath and then dialed her number.

It rang five times before the answering machine picked up and I sighed, "Cari it's me! I reeeeaally need to talk to you okay, so call back ASAP!"

Then I hung up.

"Well I guess that is as good as it was going to get," I said out loud to Bumblebee.

"So...I guess that's your way of making it up to me huh?"

The car beeped and I took that for a yes.

"So does that mean I can go home now?"

The car revved one last time and started driving slowly out of the scar yard and onto a side street. I buckled myself in and leaned back in the seat. But before I let myself fall asleep I muttered, "And PLEASE stay below the speed limit,".


	5. Chapter 5

Swapped

**'Ello chaps! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and here's shout out to writergurl616, Noella50881, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, JediKnightEcho, RamenKnight, 2featherbraids, Autobot-Bre, and 3xX-BOTDF-Xx3 for their great reviews! Thanks! -Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Sam! What happened to you!" Judy Witwicky gasped as got out my death car and walked over as unlimping as I could. (If that's even a word).

"Oh it's nothing mom really! I'm a teenager, I'll bee fine with a nap and some food," I tried to give her a convicing smile but my 'mom' just scowled at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if you're so fine then how come you're waaaay past you're curfew!"

I stopped walking and groaned, right different dimention didn't mean different rules about staying out.

"Uh...sorry," I muttered.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it missy! You're mother and I were worried sick we were about to call the police when you pulled in!" Ron grumbled shaking his head at me.

"Look okay, I went for a joy ride in the new car and got so tired I didn't feel it was safe to drive home, and my phone died so I couldn't call you. I am sorry I scared you but I'm seventeen...I'm not a child..." I lied and reached to grab the front door knob.

"A JOY RIDE!" Judy exclaimed but was hushed by her husband.

"Sam, I'm glad you appreciate and enjoy the car so much but you need to learn responsibility. You can't just go galavanting off when ever you want...pluse that car is four-thousand dollars out the window if you trash it," he added as an after thought.

I sighed, "Alright I'm _reeeaallly _sorry about that okay...it just kinda happened outta the blue, you could say a split second decision,".

My 'parents' looked at each other and then Ron gave a small smile, "Alright we'll over look it this time," and I gave a smile back, "if...you get all your chores done," and there my smile disappeared.

I frowned and gave a grumbled reply, "Fine..." and then went inside.

As soon as I was out of sight of the rents I start limping heavily off of my injured leg and barely managed to get up the stairs and into my bed room. There I collapsed and gave a slight whimper as my injuries throbbed.

It didn't feel like anything was broken but things were definitely sprained and bruised by how they throbbed and ached.

"Stupid, damn, muscle car!" I growled and slowly sat up.

I stayed sitting for a little while when I noticed that something was digging into my injured hip from my pocket. Digging my hand into my pocket I brought out the Transformers necklace that Cari had left in my room right before I had fallen asleep with it. I stared at the Decepticon symbol and traced a finger of the raised metal. Then I flipped it over and did the same thing with the Autobot symbol.

"I need to get Cari on the phone again," I said to myself and gently put my feet back on the floor preparing for the hurtful journey back downstairs.

I was able to get to the car and back to my room with my phone and backpack without hinderence and I dialed my friend's phone number and waited while sitting on the bed.

"Sam?" I heard my friend's voice on the other line pick up.

"Yeah it's me, look Cari you were right Barricade did come after me. I need to know what's going to happen next so that I can either avoid it or change it so that I don't die," I explained from there what had happened since we last talked and Cari listened without making a noise.

"And so now you're back home?" she finally asked as I stopped.

"Yes,".

"Well so far things haven't been happening the same as the movie so I can't be sure but I'm guessing that tonight Bumblebee will try and contact the other Autobots but shining their insignia up into the sky. Then from there...well that's where Barricade was supposed to come in but he already did so I'm not sure what's going to happen," she said and I could hear her starting to bite her nails.

"What shine a light like in Batman or Superman?" I gave a half laugh at the idea.

"Yeah pretty much,".

There was a silence where all I could do was think about how worried my parents were, if Cari knew I was gone then they must've notice by now too.

"Hey Sam..." Cari broke into my train of thought.

"Hmmm?"

"How is it that, if you're in a different dimention, that you can call me like we're just down the street?".

"That...is an excellent question and I have absolutely no idea what-so-ever," I said back now curiouse myself about how I could have contacted Cari.

Then my thoughts went back to the necklace that was still in my hand and I looked it over.

"Hey...Cari didn't you by any chance loose a Transformer necklace at my house the night that I disappeared?"

"Umm yeah why?" she asked confused.

An idea formed in my head, a far fetched one but an idea non-the less.

"Because I have it here with my right now and I think I just figure out how I can call you," I answered back.

"But what does the necklace have anything to do with it?"

I think," I said slowly, "that since you were the last person I as in contact with and this necklace is from our dimention that it links us somehow on an interdimentional plain," I finished feeling extremely silly saying something that seemed to belong in a Star Trek movie.

"Really? That's...SO COOL!" Cari squealed in delight and I rolled my eyes.

_'Of course she'd think it was cool, it's Cari!' _I thought.

"So besides the point that we now gone into a whole newmeaning of freaky...do you have any idea of what might happen after Bumblebee sends this signal into space? Anything at all?"

There was a moment of silence where I assumed that my friend was thinking and I waited patiently.

"Well...I guess that you could go out now and see if another party is going on or if you can fine that kid Michael again, he's supposed to be the Michaela of this world I guess..."

"NO! Absolutly not, he's some weird perv that I don't trust and to be frank it creeps that Hell outta me that he looks like Shia Lebouf, so that is a big N-O there sister," I said refusing to even consider that option.

"Oookay then Sam, but I guess that if you don't want to then maybe you can hang with Miles or... I dunno I'm outta ideas," Cari said and I could almost picture her shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine I'll think of something but if you come up with anything else please call," I said.

"Alright I promise, oh and you're parents called me and asked if you were here at my house...what should I say?" my friend asked.

"Just say yes and tell them that I'll be staying until Monday and going to school with you okay, they won't care but make sure they do _not_ let them come over! Just tell them I have clothes, my homework is all set, and I say bye and love 'em," I said quickly.

My parents weren't the type to worry if they knew I was at Cari's house but if I was gone for too long they'd know something was up.

_'So I have two, three days at most to find out how to get outta this dimention and get back home without my parents finding out that I'm missing,'_.

"Okay and what if they ask my parents about you?"

I was silent...I had no idea what to do. This whole thing was just one screwed up mess.

"Umm just come up with some excuse, you're good as being an actor just play dumb if worse comes to worse, okay?" I said deperatly.

"SAM YOU'RE CHORES AREN'T GOING TO DO THEMSELVES!" a heard my 'mom's voice coming from downstairs.

"Cari I gotta go okay, I miss you and thanks for everything!"

"Miss ya too Sam, please be safe!" she said back and I could hear tears on her voice.

"Bye," I whispered and hung up and flopped back onto the bed.

"SAAAAM!" the voice came from downstairs again.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" I growled and eased myself off the bed and down the stairs.

For the next two and a half hours I did every chore I could think of. I cleaned and put away the dishes, I took out the trash, scraped the grill, cleaned the downstairs bathroom, swept and vacuumed the floors, and even washed all the windows. I also gave the Chihuahua, Mojo, a bath and fed him his food and pain pills and I even made lunch for me and my 'parent's who were lounging around outside. Finally I scrubbed the last speck of dirt away and I limped upstairs into my bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the shower.

The hot water rushed over my head and shoulders and I gave a sigh of relief as my aching joints and sore muscles relaxed somewhat as I scrubbed cinnamon scented shampoo into my dirty hair. An hour and a half later I turned off the water and walked into the steam cloaked bathroom and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked at my face in the foggy mirror and wiped an area clear. My face was clean and free of dirt but I did have a cut on on my forehead, luckily it wasn't that noticable.

After going through my dressers and finding all the clothes seemed to fit I dressed into a pair of jeans with holes ripped in the knees and a black tank top with cool, green, japanese writing covering the front I did I once over on myself. I checked my arms, legs, and torso for anything that looked like a bad injury. My right shoulder and hip were in the worst shape with big blotchy bruises covering them both but they didn't seem life threatening. I took a few Ibuprofen for good measure and grabbed a sweat shirt to hide the bruises on my shoulder.

With a little manouvering of hair I covered the cut on my forehead and after checking in the mirror I looked like any normal seventeen year old girl.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the clock, it was only four o'clock it had only been five hours since I had woken up in the junkyard. I wheeled my desk chair over to my window and looked down at the yellow Camaro that stood statue still in the driveway. Sighing I brushed my still damp hair into submission and then pulled it into a pony tail that went down to my shoulder blades.

"Alright let's see how this goes," I muttered to myself and went downstairs.

"Hey...uh mom...dad?" I said awkwardly into the living room where they sat watching the news.

"Yes?"

I took a breath, "Can I go out? I told Mile's I meet up with him," I said asked cautiously.

Ron Witwicky turned slightly away from the tv and looked at me.

"You can go but if you're even a minute past eleven you are going have that car sold ya hear me?"

"Yep thanks!" I called back taking the black and yellow key from the hook in the kitchen and going out the front door.

I slipping into a pair of sneakers and then went out the front door. As I approached the driver side door of the car I expected it to snap open for me but I grabbed the handle and still nothing happened. I opened the door and then closed it after me. I put the key in the ignition and started the car up with a rusty growl of the motor.

"Are you trying to keep a low profile now?" I asked gentley putting my foot on the gas and the car moved forward slightly.

The radio was silent, the steering wheel impassive, and the car definitely did not seem like it was capable of turning into a high tech alien robot. I muttered to myself as I put the car into gear and started forward the engine rumbling a little louder within moments I was cruising down the street at a good pace. A few minutes in I felt myself start relax and I sighed as I passed a park with a few children playing around on a jungle gym.

_'How ignorance really is bliss...' _I thought to myself stopping at a stop sign and then after looking both ways continued on my way.

_'Until just the other day I would've said that the Transformers were just a nerdy franchise made for people with no lives, and now here I am driving one right now!' _I gave a humorless laugh at this thought.

I turned down a smaller road and saw that coming up was a small lake with a few dozen teenagers fooling around in and around it. As I drove by a particularly large group of kids I turned and saw the face of Michael and just as I looked he looked up as well. For split second our eyes met and I scowled at him. Then I hit the excellerator and sped off leaving he and his buddies in a cloud of choking exhaust.

**_"Hey hey, you you I can be your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one!"_**I glared at the radio as it magically clicked on.

"Uh I don't think so gear head. He's definitely not my type," I mumbled and pushed the power button to the radio off cutting off the song.

I drove in silence for another half an hour or so and I realized that the sun had begun to set, rosey rays of sun light glaring off of the disco ball that hung from the rear view mirror.

There was a soft buzz that came from the car and I looked down at the steering wheel in my hands.

"Um yes?"

It buzzed again and I could tell that Bumblebee wanted to do something but I had no idea what.

"Sorry I don't speak robot, can you just play a song or say it some how?"

There was an irriated silence when the radio played several different sound clips, **_"Message from starfleet captain...visitors from space...they're__ coming..."_**.

"Wait you mean you're buddies are coming? Now! When did you send a signal?"

_**"Last friday night..."** _Katy Perry snag for a moment.

"You mean last night?"

There was a chirp that I assumed was now the code word for yes. I groaned, I had atleast hoped to get atleast a few hours of sleep before having to face more giant robots.

"Alright...I'm guessing you're going to have to drive?"

In responce I felt the steering wheel start to turn on it's own and I let go. Luckily the car didn't go spinning out of control but gently turned down a main street into a more populated area of a city. For about half an hour Bumblebee drove quite well around the city taking some side streets and going around is circles. I guessed for precaustion reasons so that they weren't followed. We went by people walking down the streets, stores, sky scrapers, and some rush our traffic.

Finally the car drove up in front of a large white building that I didn't recognise, the car door swung open and the car shut off. I got out and looked up at the darkening sky as a large flash of white light streaked overhead and I gasped as I saw that it was a huge meteor that soared closer and closer to the ground until finally crashing beyonf the big white building with a boom that I could hear.

"That's another Autobot isn't it?" I asked putting a hand on the roof of the Camaro and I felt it shiver in responce.

I watched as three more meteors as they flew over head but they went further than the other one.

The Camaro turned back on next to me and beeped. I opened the car door again and got inside. As soon as I was buckled it the car did a u-turn and head down another street driving slowly and with the head lights off. I kept my eyes locked on the sky above me trying to see if any more aliens were going to come crashing down from the sky. I saw nothing after a few minutes and so sat back and watched the road in front of me.

Bumblebee turned down a wide alley and came to a halt besides some trash cans. The engine turned off once more and I took that as my que to get out. Carefully I opened the door and peeked outside, nearby I could hear the rumble of engines. The other Autobots were on their way, this much I remembered. Suddenly headlight from up ahead momentarily blinded me and I lifted a hand to block the harsh white light. I turned around and saw that three more pairs of head lights were coming towards me in the opposite direction.

There was the hiss of air brake being used and I turned back around to see a huge blue and red Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck with flame details around the front pull up right in front of me. I noticed that the hood ornament was an Autobot symbol. Right as the truck came to a halt right in front of me it's hood split in half and I took a step back as the truck transformed into the huge Cybertronian...Optimus Prime.

"Holy crap..." breathed as I looked around and saw that the four other cars were transforming as well.

The silver Pontiac Solstice spun around and morphed into a small silver bot, the Search and Rescue H2 Hummer stood upwards as one of the few Autobots besides Optimus I remembered. He was Ratchet. The Bumblebee shifted into his bipedal mode and finally the GMC Topkick pickup truck transformered into the last Autobot. Whom I forgot his name.

I turned my attention back to the now gigantic robot that knelt directly in front of me, his bright blue optics looking straight at me.

"Are you Samantha James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus's voice rumbled and I had to keep myself from backing up a few more steps.

"Um yes," I said feeling rather awkward at the moment.

The bot nodded, "My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomus robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron,".

"But you can call us..."

"Autobots right?" I said interrupting Ratchet.

Optimus blinked in surprise and peered closer at my face, "How is it you know of us?"

I hid a grin, "That may take a little explaining to do,".


	6. Chapter 6

Swapped

**Here's chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it! Wish me luck, I'm trying to get a job and along with that getting my drivers permit so we'll see. Hey maybe I'll accidently buy an Autobot when I get my car HAHAHA! Sorry me rambling, thanks to all and please review! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Optimus blinked in surprise and peered closer at my face, his optics so close that I could see the gears constricting and dialating as he looked at me, "How is it you know of us?"

I hid a grin, "That may take a little explaining to do,".

"Then do start," Ratchet eyed me suspisiously but I ignored it, I was a good guy right?

"Well, my story is one that's kinda complicated and a little far fetched. You sure you want me to explain _everything_?"

The big bot that knelt in front of me nodded his face impassive, and I took a deep breath suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

"Okay then...well to put it rather simply I don't belong here, in this dimention I mean. Somehow two nights ago I woke up and I had no idea where I was. Also my name orginally wasn't Sam Witwiky, it was Sam Devins," I explained, looking around as each Cybertronian in turn.

"I don't know anyone here, not even my 'parents," I used air quotations here, "but nobody seems to notice that I don't belong here. So I assumed that somehow, without my knowledge, I was trasported to a different dimention, _this _dimention," finally I finished speaking and waited for a reaction.

There was silence for a moment when Ratchet spoke up, "Have you considered the possibility of head trauma, hallucigens, or insanity?".

I reisited the urge to roll my eyes and sighed, "No, I have not injured my head before all this started happening, no I have never taken any drugs, and...well insanity is always an option but I assume since I can speak coherently about you guys that I'm not insane,".

"She does have a point there Ratchet," the silver bot that had been the Pontiac spoke up from behind me and I gave a small smile.

"That she does but she still hasn't explained _how _she knows so much about us if she is from a different dimention after all. If what you say is true what kind of dimention have you come from?" Optimus turned back from looking at his companions to me and asked.

"Right...well this is the complicated part of my explanation. You see where I come from you, that is Autobots, Decepticons and really anything to do with you, doesn't technically exsist or atleast in this form you don't. In my world you all were first protrayed as toys, cartoons, and in the most recent incarnation three live action movies. Which what this universe seems based off of. So basically in my version of Earth you're all portrayed as fictional characters, that's why I know some things, not as much as my friend, but a fair amount," I finished crossing my arms over my chest.

There was a dead silence until the big black and silver bot that had come from the pickup truck gave a disapproving noise and then grumbled, "You've got to be joking!".

I scowled up at him, trying to remember his name but nothing came to mind. He gave a growl, "Do you really think that we are fools to believe this? How do we know you aren't really just a Decepticon?".

"I'd bee more than willing to give you the glasses," I sneered back at him suddenly feeling very stupid at challenging this gigantic robot alien.

"You know of the glasses?" Optimus stood up from his kneeling position in front of me.

"Even better I can tell you exactly where they lead!"

This got all the robots attentions and it got me a huge cannon aimed at me within seconds by the black truck dude.

"Ironhide! We do not harm humans, put your weapon down!" the boss bot ordered in a tone that would make even the strictest parent pee their pants.

"But Optimus it's obviously a trap set by the Cons! I'd wager she's not even a human but a scout in disguise," he argused back and I gave him some credit for standing up to his leader, despite his jerkish attitude.

Bumblebee took a few steps forward and transformed his arm into a cannon as well and gave a series of chirps, whistles, and moans, like he was explaining something.

"Bumblebee is right, she is indeed human," Ratchet added and I blinked in surprise as a brig light ran over me, scanning me.

"But..." the bot hesitated, "she does seem to be carrying a most interesting artifact,".

The scanner light stopped at my right hip. I frowned but then remember the necklace that I still had with me.

"Oh this!" I pulled the chain and pendant out of my pocket and held it up for the Autobots to see.

"It was a friend of mine's necklace before I got transported here, she was a real fan of yours. Cari is the only reason I _do _know anything,".

All the bots considered what I said for a moment each looking to the other until all eyes were on their leader, waiting for his finaly decision.

Finally Optimus turned back to me, "Where is it that the glassses lead to?".

I gave a genuine smile, "The Hover Dam, right between Nevada and Arizona," I then grabbed my back pack and rummaged around it for a moment.

"Aaand if you still don't believe me," I flashed a look at Ironhide, "here they are, you can find out for yourself,".

I opened the glasses case and held the cracked lenses up. Optimus gently took them from my hand looked at them.

"Thank you Sam, you have helped us greatly," he responded.

I nodded as I zipped my backpack back up and put it over my shoulder.

"Bumblebee, take her home and await for my command. The rest of us will continue on our way to the dam," he instructed and all at once all the bots started Transforming back into the vehical modes.

I jogged over to Bee and this time got into the passenger seat and looked out the windshield as Optimus straighened up and put the glasses away from safe keeping. Then on a whim I whipped out my phone and took a quick picture and then quickly acted like nothing had happened. I knew that they wanted to keep a low profile but I doubted that they would mind if a person out of dimention saw.

_'Cari is going to flip when I send it!' _I laughed, knowing that that was an understatment.

Just as Optimus fully transformed back into his truck form and drove off with the other Autobots and Bumblebee started to turn out of the side street bright headlights nearly blinded me and made the yellow Camaro come to a sudden halt.

I blinked as my eyes watered and I put a hand in front of my face.

"COME OUT OF THE VEHICAL WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER GOVERMENT ARREST!" a loud voice came from up ahead magnifyed by a megaphone.

I tried to focuse on what was ahead but I didn't have time as Bumblebee wheeled around and screeched out of the street in the opposite direction. He turned around ever corner and did several evasive zig-zags down the street but the bright headlights stayed behind us.

"It's a chopper!" I yelled as the thought came to me along with the dread.

Even though this car was fast there was no way it could be faster then a military helicopter. And like I always was...I was proven wrong. The engine roared as Bumblebee put petal to the metal and I was thrown back against my seat. I watched the needle on the speedometer go whizzing to the right.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!" I then screamed bloody murder as we shot down an alley and almost collided with some dumpsters.

Slowly, very slowly the chopper's light began to slide behind us and the sirens started to fade slightly as we rounded another corner and Bumblebee flew out into a busy street and almost slammed into a taxi. There was the whine of beeps as we cut off several more cars, doging in and around traffic like it was a game of pinball. When finally the car came to a halt in a parking lot.

For a moment I was speechless as I tried to catch my breath, it then registered that my hands hurt and I looked down to see that they were bone white clutching onto the seat I was sitting on. Slowly I uncurled my cramped fingers and stretched them.

"Why is it when everything seems to be going so well that _something _has to interrupt it!" I grumbled putting my head in my hands and staring at the stained carpet.

I could feel myself start to freak out again. In the past few days I had already been chased two times and this third time was going to make me feel like I was in a bad dream. In desperation I kicked open the door and stepped out into the empty parking lot and just started pacing back and forth.

My Camaro backed up so that it was facing me and it flashed it's lights.

"No I need to think for just a second! I wasn't ment to do all this, I'm not the right person for this!" I yelled at it, my voice making a passing dog walker look up but he just continued on his way.

"This whole thing is a load of crap! This world is crap, the stupid robots are crap...and you're crap too okay! Bringing me into this!" I shouted at the car.

I turned around and hugged myself feeling like I was going nuts. _'Maybe Ratchet was right, maybe I am going insane...' _I thought to myself.

I sat down onto the asphalt and brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, and just then I heard the car behind me rev and then drive off.

"Good riddance..." I muttered not even bothering to turn around to see the car race off, finally abandoning me.

Sitting there for a few seconds I examined my position. I was alone in a city that I didn't know that well, my curfew was most likely coming up or past, I had no more friends, and some goverment agencey was after me. That's when my phone rang in my pocket. I looked at the screen and it read _Cari's cell_.

"Hello," I answered trying to sound normal.

"Sam, thank goodness! I was just calling to see how you were doing and I also had an idea for what could happen next," she said.

"I'm...good I guess," I tried to lie but Cari was my best friend, nothing got past her.

"You're lying Sam, what happened?"

I sighed and hesitated, "Samantha Devins!"

Grumbling I told her about what had just happened. The whole talk with the Autobots and the chase from the goverment.

"That must've been Sector 7, cause around this time you should be looking for the glasses but you spent that time talking. I see now..." Cari explained and I nodded to myself.

"So what should I do now? They'll most likely be heading to my house so where should I go that's in walking distance?" I asked back standing up from sitting on the cold ground.

"Why walking where's Bumblebee?"

"Um...I kinda called him and all the Autobots crap so he kinda ditched me," I gave a humorless laugh.

"Oh that's great genius!" Cari called sarcastically from the other end of the phone and I could almost picture her doing a head desk.

I huffed and turned around to start walking down the sidewalk when there was a roar of a powerful engine and a pair of head lights came tearing into the parking lot.

"Holy...crap" I murmered into the phone and let my hand fall to my side.

The car did a doughnut in front of me and then it came to a halt right there...a spiffy new, custom painted, 5th generation Chevy Camaro.

"Sam!...Sam what happened! SAM!" I heard the small voice of Cari coming from the phone at my side and I uickly put it back up to my head.

"OH uh..sorry it's just Bee came back...I'll call you back in a sec..." I said quickly and then clicked the phone shut.

Just then a pair of hands grabbed me and before I could even scream were clamped over my mouth and wrists. Someone clicked a pair of handcuffs on me and I was roughly picked up and half dragged away. A pair of hands took my cellphone, necklace, and backpack away while I struggled and tried to bite my captor's hand. A man's voice yelled out at I got his thumb and bit so hard I tasted blood. He let go of me and I fell to the ground, I coughed in disgust at the irony taste of blood overwhelmed my sences.

"Bum...BEE! Get out of...ere! GO!" I shouted just as another pair of hands and hauled me up and into a black SUV.

"LET ME OUT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I shouted and rammed my shoulder against the door until it ached.

Two people got into the front two seats of the car.

"If you'd please stop, we'd like to ask you a few questions," the man in the passesnger seat said calmly as if he was just talking about the weather.

"I will if you do!" I yelled, "where am I? What are you doing with me? And who the Hell are you?".

"Now I wouldn't be talking to me like that little missy, you see this?" he whipped out a badge with a identification card that had the name Agent Seymour Simmons and pushed them in my face.

"This is like..."

"A do what ever you want and get away with it badge...I know," I spat.

This made the man scowl as the car sped off down a road and heading down a small highway. He looked down at a few papers in his hands and then turned back to me.

"Samantha James Witwicky, seventeen years of age, a senior in highschool, and just recently bought an old Chevy Camaro...what happened to that huh? That car in the parking lot looked like a brand new model? Not steeling now are we?" he smirked and I gave a growl.

"No! And I guess you're also going to ask about that a missing child report that my parents sent out huh Seymour? Well Sector 7 can stick it up your suited butts! I'm not talking about anything!"

This made hism shut up but he glared at me.

"How is it a teenager know about us?"

I cocked my head at him but kept my face calm, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're gunna be locked up forever you hear me! If you don't start talking...now..."

There was a boom as a gigantic foot came smashing down in front of the SUV smashing us to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Two gigantic hands reached down and ripped off the top of the car as if it was just a tin sardine can and I smiled as I blinked up and saw the face of Optimus Prime. Simmons whipped out his gun but it was immediatly taken by the now surrounding Autobots along with the other agent's weapons.

The huge bot knelt down in front of the destroyed car and I smirked at the Sector 7 men looked ready to pee their pants in fear.

"Whoa! WHOA! Hold on here!" Simmons yelled getting some order amoung his men as I jumped out of the car and started walking towards my robots buddies.

But I remembered something and turned back around, "Alright so I need these cuffs off and give me my phone, backpack, and necklace back! And those files on me I'll be needing those back too," I ordered and grinned as Simmons gave me a death glare.

He and I each had a staring contest until we were interrupted, "You would do well to listen!" Optimus rumbled and I would bet that more than half the agents didn't have to pee their pants anymore.

Seymore grumbled but undid my hands and handed over my stuff hesitating over my phone but I swiped it out of his hand before he could complain.

"Alright now you all listen to me!" I said loud enough for eveyone to hear me, "my friends and I are going to be heading over to your base in a few minutes and you're more than welcome to show us where it is, but either way these guys are going to get what they need. Got it?".

And to my surprise several Sector 7 guys actually nodded and this made me grin even more. Unfortunetly though at the same time Seymore gave a smirk as well.

"What?" I demanded being my stupid self and feeling cocky strode over to him.

"You may have your big robot friends but what if we were to have friends as well?"

I felt my stomach drop as a bright white light came down from a chopper that had circled above without us noticing. Then there was the rev of more SUVs coming and I turned back to the Autobots.

"We need to leave now!" I shouted.

"Autobots fall back!" Optimus ordered and started running off towards a large bridge was in the distance.

I ran myself until Bumblebee pulled up and I jumped inside. We sped on and even passed Optimus who had yet to transform back into his vehical mode.

But just as we passed and I looked back out the read window I saw a second chopper come out of nowhere and it shot some sort of hook at the Autobot leader. The first helicopter followed suit and fired one as well, both snagging the robot's cervos and pulled him to a stop.

"Optimus!" I yelled and Bee started to turn when a com link echoed through the radio.

"Retreat Autobots and continue on with our goal!"

I felt the Camaro shudder as he fought to try and follow his leader's orders despite his want to go back and help fight. As the car started to go off again I watched as more Sector 7 vehicals and people dressed like S.W.A.T arrived. Optimus struggled against the two bonds that held his arms but he didn't see the third and final chopper coming up behind him. It fired it's hook and the Autobot fell to the ground with a boom. That's when the people swarmed in with liquid nitrogen tanks and started freezing him, then they started binding him to a transport mat. Optimus Prime had been captured.


	7. Chapter 7

Swapped

**I guess I left you hanging huh? I'm sorry about the delay...school...life in general but I really don't have an excuse. Well here is another chapter for you guys and I hope you all like it, I'm so grateful for all the reviews I'm getting! Enjoy, review, and thanks! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

I stared out the back window of the Camaro even though the awful sigh was now long gone. This was _NOT _how this should have gone! Bee was supposed to get captured and well...I guess I was supposed to as well. Without Optimus the Autobots had no leader and I had no idea what to do.

Bumblebee drove to where a large bridge stretched overhead and came to a quick halt, soon followed by the silver Solstice, pick up truck, and Hummer. I numbly got out of the car and the yellow car transformed to it's bipedal form along with the others. No one said anything and the only other sound was the rumble of cars engines from up above on the bridge.

"What are we gunna do now! Optimus getting captured wasn't part of the plan" Jazz asked perching up on one of the large, steel, support beams of the bridge.

Ironhide gave a grumble and his arm cannons flared with an angry whir, "I say we blast into this Hoover Dam of yours and bust him out! Besides that's where you said the Cube was? Kill two birds with one stone as the Earth saying goes." he looked at me his optics narrowing.

"No you can't do that! If you do you'll hurt or could even kill some humans. I know that Optimus your leader but would he want you to do that?" I argued back snapping out of my daze at the bot's idea.

"Why not! You humans are violent and primitive, attacking anything that your minds cannot comprehend...which is quite a lot." the big black bot growled back dangerously and I actually took a step back.

Bumblebee gave off a series of clicks and chirps that made Ironhide give a huff of annoyance. He continued on for about a minute leaving me totally lost since I couldn't even remotely understand what he was trying to say. Luckily Ratchet seemed to have atleast an idea.

"Bee is proposing that he and the girl scout out the dam and try to rescue Optimus without being spotted." he translated but I shook my head.

"That won't work either. Humans may be...'primitive'," I flashed a look to Ironhide, "but we still have equipment that can detect your energy signitures and you already know they have ways to restrain you. The only one that could possibly get in without being harmed would be me." I started pacing back and forth drumming my fingers across my chin.

"So how do you propose you get there? Walking?" the weapons specialist sneered and glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"No walking would take too long...but if someone were to drive me who wasn't a bot I might be able to get close enough to negociate something. But I don't know anyone besides my parents who'd be able to drive me and I'm not asking them to drive me to some hidden military base where they're keeping aliens in the basement." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Very softly Bee's radio clicked on and I heard the chorus of Avril Lavine's "Girlfriend" popped back on quietly. Snapping my eyes back open I turned to the yellow robot making him turn the song off.

"That can't be my only choice can it?"

He shrugged his metal shoulders and gave a buzz and I groaned.

"What is it? What have you come up with something that could work?" Jazz asked.

I crossed my arms and frowned, "Yes I did..."

"And the problem?" Ironhide rumbled.

"The _the problem _is that I actually do have someone that could drive me. But he doesn't particularly trust me and I don't particularly like him." I growled.

"Why should that matter? This is a matter that supersedes you feeling..._uncomfortable._" Ratchet huffed irritated.

"It's more complicated than that though, he's seen Bumblebee and I. He won't trust me enough to listen let alone drive me all the way to the Hoover Dam!"

This made all the bots fall quiet, each of them trying to find a solution to the looming predicament. I continued my pacing again feeling more and more stressed as the silence stretched on, only broken by the rumble of motors and the occasional beep from the bridge overhead.

That's whn Jazz jumped down from the girder that he was perched on, his optics glowing for a moment.

"You say he won't listen ta you?"

I nodded, "Yeah he'll probably slam the door in my face if I even metion giant robots."

"I think that we might jus be able ta help with that."

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

I could hear the door bell ring from inside as I jumped off the front steps and hid out of view next to them, hidden by a small bush. Jazz had told me how they had these little holograms that could be used if needed and right now he was using his to act as an investigator.

The door opened and a woman's voice said, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for a Michael Banes. I was wondering if I might aski him a few questions?" Jazz's hologram asked in a professional voice.

"May I ask what this is about?" the woman's voice took on a sharp tone.

"He isn't in trouble ma'am just need to ask him about a friend's stolen car, he was the last to see it and I was just going to ask if he knew anyone who would've taken it."

I had to stuff my fist into my mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to come out. The story was not exactly a lie but it made me laugh at how normal it sounded.

The woman gave a less threatening reply and then called back into the house for her son. Within a minute the face of Shia Lebouf was at the door in sweat pants and pjama top with some band on it.

"Could you give us a moment?" the hologram asked and the woman nodded stiffly and shut the front door in front of her.

"How you doing there Michael?"

"Fine I guess..." he answered nervousness making him stutter slightly.

I took that as my cue and stood up from the bushes making the kid jump almost a full foot in the air and to walk backwards into Jazz's hologram. Unfortunetly with a hologram there is actually nothing there...so he fell back down the front steps and onto the grass.

"What the..." he started to say but the words caught in his throat as he glimpsed what was hiding directly behind his own home.

Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Ratchet all looked directly at him. The big black bot even gave his cannons a whir which I laughed at.

"Sup!" I said casually, " member me?"

He nodded dumbly, his dark eyes never leaving the bots.

I sighed, "Okay so here's the deal. You need to drive me the Hoover Dam within the next few hours or else this whole world is gunna be over run with giant evil robots within a few days. I know it sounds crazy but..."

"CRAZY!" he nearly shouted and I rushed over to clamp a hand over his mouth but he quickly got up and backed away.

"This is _beyond _crazy okay! And if you haven't noticed the world already seems to be overun with giant evil robots!" he hissed his eyes flicking back to Ironhide.

"These aren't evil. These are actually the good guys, but you think that they're bad just wait until the Decepticons come. Then all Hell is gunna break loose and believe me you DON'T want to see that." I growled, trying to make my voice as menicing as possible.

It worked as Michael's face paled and he gulped.

"But...but I can't just leave, now in the middle of the night. My parents are going to want to know why. And pluse why I'm driving all the way to the frickin' Hoover Dam!" he said back making me frown.

Jazz's hologram by now had stepped off of the porch and had come to stand beside me and I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. I looked back at the others who were still peering at our exchange waiting for an outcome.

"Alright..." I sighed and rubbed my aching eyes, "I will meet you at the lake tomorrow at ten o'clock am. Sharp! Okay?"

Michael nodded his face relaxing somewhat but he kept a good distance from the hologram beside me, "Yeah...okay that sounds good..."

Aaand..." I added with a scowl, "if you decide to get cold feet and chicken out I'll send one of my friends here to come get you. The hard way!"

And with that his face grew even whiter but he gave a stiff nod. I nodded back and then motioned for the Autobots to follow me. Soon all four of them were transformed back on the street with Michael slowly making his way to his porch. I climbed inside of Bumblebee and as soon as I was buckled in we all started off, leaving a pale, shaking, Michael alone.

I sighed and closed my eyes feeling absolutly wiped. My joints ached, my eyes felt strained, and my stomach gave a grumble. But I ignored that and looked at the clock...it was almost eleven thirty and I groaned. Grabbing my bag from the back I got my phone and punched in my phone number.

It rang several times but nobody picked up and I left a very brief apology about why I was coming back late and that I loved them. I expected someone to call back after a minute but my phone remained silent as we drove down the streets. I called again and still no one answered and I felt my stomach grow cold.

_'Those damn Sector 7 agents must've taken them into custody!' _I thought leaning my elbow against the window and them resting my head in my hand.

"Hey Bee? Where are we going?"

The car gave a whir that I took as he didn't know and I closed my eyes. I started to feel a headache pound in my temples and I sighed, utterly exhausted and stressed to the snapping point. Small burst of light pounded behind my eyelids along with my headache and I rubbed at my temples.

_'Why does this whole this seem SO much cooler on the tv?' _I thought and leaned back in my seat, my eyes still closed and I tried to relax my tense shoulders.

_VRRRRMMMMMMM!_

Just then I was jolted awake and looked outside. The bright sun had already risen into the sky and I saw that Bumblebee had just turned on his engine with a loud rumble which had been the source of my awakening. Looking out the window I saw that we were parked in an old parking lot near the park where the lake was located.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window at the cars around me. To my right was Ironhide and Jazz in their vehical forms and to my left was Ratchet as the Hummer. Stiffling a yawn I unlocked the passenger door, got out, and then stretched. I walked up to the curb and gazed down at the lake. The water was calm and no one was around to disturb the silence.

"How long have we been here?" I looked over my shoulder at the Topkick pickup.

There was a moment of silence then the radio clicked on and Ironhide's gruff voice replyed, "In Earth time, a few hours. It's almost ten o'clock, that boy needs to get here soon before I have to go get him!"

I smiled at the thought, I'd like nothing better than to see the look on Michael's face when the giant black and silver robot came knocking on his door but I told myself that it could get ugly if that were happen. None the less I'd still want to see it.

There was the slight rumble of something in the distance that then turned into the roar of an engine that disturbed the peace and around the bend came a black Mustang with white racing stripes. It slowed as it approached the park and then pulled into a parking space that was several away from the other cars. I walked over slowly as Michael got out his car, looking very nervous.

"So what is this whole deal with me driving you to the Hoover Dam? What is it that's going on?" he demanded, his eyes flicking over to where the Transformers sat silently.

I sighed and took a deep breath, "I already yold you. In the next day or so a whole horde of evil robots are going to attack Earth looking for some artifact of theirs. At this moment the leader of the _good _robots is currently being held at the same location, the Hoover Dam, and I need to go there to get him and the artifact back before the Decepticons get them both."

"Decepti-whats?" Michael looked at me again like I was crazy.

"Decepticons! Those are the bad evil robots and the good ones are called Autobots. Come on, catch on will ya!" I muttered.

"Alright, alright. Weird names and stories aside why do you even need me to drive you? Your buddies over there don't look broken and they are more equipped to fight evil robots than I am." the guy said waving his arms around.

"They'd be shot at in a heartbeat. The secret goverment group called Sector Seven aren't as...knowledable as I am about them and can't tell the difference between the good and the bad. That's why I need a human to drive so that I can get close enough to sneak in without being blown up."

"But why me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Cause you are the only person that wouldn't think I'm that crazy."

Michael rolled his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "If I do this you promise I won't be haunted by these things any more? No evil stalker robots talking me out or some weird radiation and I grow some extra arms?"

I smirked, "I promise. You don't even have to stick around, just drop me off and I'll be fine. Deal?" I stuck out my hand.

Michael looked at me for a moment and then shook it with his own, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Optimus tried to move his limbs as he was moved from the larger carrier truck into a huge dark tunnel. But the humans had used liquid nitrogen to freeze the gears and hinges in his frame making it nigh impossible for him to move anything but his optics. He hadn't wanted to hurt the humans but at the same time he needed to get out here in order to get back to his team of bots.<p>

He heard several of the human call to one another and he was moved into a hangar. Looking over the Prime's optics dialated as he looked forward as the gigantic hulking shape that occupied the back end of the hangar. The dull red optics of Megatron stared back as cryogentic gas swirled from his frozen metal body.

_'The humans have him here!' _he thought to himself as he was then turned down another huge tunnel and out of sight of the Decpeticon leader.

It was incredibly foolish of the humans to have moved him from the Artic conditions of the north. If their power was to fail here Megatron would be able to come out of stasis and start his own search for the All Spark. That would be distasterous for Earth as well as the Autobots. Finally the platform that the bot was moving on came to halt and the humans started running around as if they were an over turned ant hill.

Optimus tried moving again, the brittle metal in his arms groaning and creaking from the cold but they did not move. They only jerked erratically and then stopped altogether. He grumbled to himself and tried to figure out what the organics were going to do when just then there was a whirring noise, like that of a generator, and the air suddenly scented of ozone. The bot looked up and saw that above him was a large eletrical coil that was the source of the whirring. It suddenly sparked and Optimus heard a human call out something, he was then answered with an "All clear."

Thick, metal, clamps were strapped to his cervos and to his legs by dozens of humans that all looked at him nervously but then looked away to finish their work. Within a few minutes the clamps were secure and the humans scattered back. Optimus looked back up at the large, sparking, coil above him and braced himself for whatever was coming.

* * *

><p>"May I see some ID please?" a guard asked holding out a hand.<p>

Michael calmly handed him his liscense and school ID card along with mine. The security guard ran the liscense through the system and it came back clean. So he handed the cards back and gave a friendly smile, "Have a nice visit at the Hoover Dam."

I exhaled my pent up breath and looked out the window as we pulled into a parking spot and Michael turned off the car.

"Alright here we are at your secret goverment agency. So where is that giant robot of yours?" he said sarcastically and I wasn't inclined to answer.

I unlocked the door and got out, slamming it behind me. I immediatly started walking around, trying to find some sort of enterance to Sector Seven. Suddenly my eye was caught by a gated off section of the dam, where a large metal door was leading into a small buidling. Two guards stood there in black sunglasses and they both had ear pieces and guns with them as well. Trying to seem casual I walked around, peering over the edge of the dam, looking up arpund at all the tourists and as casually as possible walked up to the metal bar that was the barrier.

"Excuse me miss you aren't authorized to go in there." one of the guards said trotting over to where I was.

"I'm sorry," I put on my most innocent face, "I was only looking for the bathrooms."

"They are located in the other building along with the gift shop and administration office." the guard pointed me in the opposite direction.

"Oh okay thank you so much!" I gave me most flirtatious smile and then walked off back to the Black Mustang.

"Wow that was one quick rescue." Michael sneered looking up from his i-pod.

"Shut up," I snapped, tapping my fingers on my knee.

"I'm going to need a diversion for the two guards that are over by the door over there." I said, pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

Michael whipped his head around so fast I though he may get whip lash and his eyes bulged in a comical way.

"A diversion! No! No way I am not getting arrested for some crazy plan of yours. I didn't even want to be hear!" he hissed to me.

"Then why'd ya stay after I got out?"

This shut him up and he glared at me but then sighed, "I swear if I get out of this in one piece I'm going to kill you."

"I'm glad to hear you're excited." I muttered and got back out of the car.

Michael shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight and then looked over at where the two guards stood, emotionless by the barrier.

"What should I do?" he asked to me and I shrugged.

"Anything. Just keep their attention so I can slip past." I said back and walked back over to the side of the dam and pretended to be admiring the feat of engineering.

Michael groaned to himself and then quickly walked over to the first guard.

"Excuse me sir can I get some help?" I heard him call.

"What is it that seems to be the matter?"

"I...I seem to have gotten my car keys stolen and...uh...my wallet. I can't find anyone else that had the...um authority to search people and I reeeaaally need to get home soon." he said and I slowy made my way sideways towards the gate.

"Sir I am not a police officer but if you would like to go to the office and report your mission items they'll be able to help you." the guard said back.

"No...I mean you d...don't understand that was my only money...and I need it back. Besides what if the office can't...ah fine my stuff?" Michael said back

I took another few steps sideways so I was only a foot or so away from the barrier. I flashed a look at the guards to make sure that Michael still had their attention and I quickly ducked under the gate and bolted towards the door. I thought I was home free when suddenly...

"Hey! You! I said you're not allowed to go back there!" I heard the voice call out behind me and I swore to myself.

I ran to the door and tugged on the handle, it surprisingly opened. I bolted down the stairs leading down, taking two at a time, until I came to another door. This time it was locked. I banged a fist against it as I heard footsteps coming down after me. I turned and glared as the guards came around the corner, guns out in front of them along with the most evil scowls I had ever seen.

"Alright miss you're going to have to come with me. You are under arrest for breaking and entering an offical goverment building without constent." the first guard ordered.

"Ah crap!" I growled pressing my back up against the door.

"Miss that would be now!

I shook my head.

Suddenly the door behind me swung inward and I stumbled backwards. A hand steadied my shoulder and I looked over to see the smirking face of Agent Simmons.

"Hello Miss Witwicky. I see you've decided to cooperate with us finally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it! I'd really appreciate some feedback on how I'm doing so please R&amp;R! Thanks so much everyone :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Swapped

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! And I guess many people have been disliking the ciffies that I've been using so I will try to end on a good note this chapter...I make no promises though. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, R&R and thanks! HAPPY RESURRECTION SUNDAY -Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"How is it you knew of this facility?" the man asked me from across the large meeting table.

I had been escourted inside the Sector Seven base and for the past half an hour been interrorgated by Tom Banachek the head of Sector Seven's advanced research division. I had told him everything that had happened from the point of me buying Bumblebee up until now but I now hesitated in telling him that I was really from a different dimention. I mean how would these people react? WOuld they think I was just delusional and lock me up until the Decepticons came knocking? Or would Tom actually believe me.

How about you tell me where you brought Michael, then I'll tell you some things." I snapped back causing the man to frown.

"This is not up for debate, this is a matter of goverment safety and security. Tell me how you knew about Sector Seven."

I took a deep breath and then exhaled. He was a tough nut to crack but I sighed and decided it would be best just to comply.

"I know about it because I watched it in a movie."

Okay yes not the best explanation but I had to get the ball rolling somehow.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "A movie? Pardon me but I hightly doubt the US goverment has secret facilities advertised in movies. What...ah movie was it exactly?"

"It's called Transformers but I don't think you'll find it in your data base. You see it's from another dimention along with me, and my name isn't Samantha Witwicky. It's Sam Devins." I said, waiting for him to dismiss me with a laugh or smirk.

But Tom didn't do either of those things. He calmly looked at me, his eyes thoughtful and his fingers tapping a rhythm on his suit case.

"What is the name of the second robot we have on base? The one that isn't your friend." he asked softly and I blinked in surprise.

_'Crap! I'm not the one who can answer these kinds of questions, Cari is the nerd not me, how am I supposed to...wait...' _I thought to myself.

"Would it be possible to make an out of dimention phone call?" I smiled.

The guy looked at me oddly and I could tell he wasn't keen on me taking my one phone call.

"You say that no one besides the people here know of Sector Seven's exsistance. So if I were to just call my friend Cari that would be good proof that I'm not from this world right?"

Tom sighed and then gave a slight nod, "Alright but we will be tracing your call and making sure your aren't contacting the other aliens."

I nodded and took the cell phone that he handed me. Flipping it open I dialed the number and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" a young boy's voice answered, _'Dylan! Cari's brother.' _I realized.

"Hi is Cari there?"

"Yeah who's this?" the twelve year old asked back.

I rolled my eyes, "Dylan it's me, Sam, can I talk to Cari?"

"What's the magic woooord!" the kid teased and I grumbled.

"Just give me to Cari you little pain in the..."

"Ah, ah, aaaah no naughty words on the phone!"

"Dylan if you don't give me to Cari I'm going to..."

In the background there was the sound of footsteps and I heard Cari's voice.

"Dylan you little creep who are you calling with _my _phone! Give it to me!" she demanded.

There was the sounds of things being dropped and I held the phone from my ear as the siblings shouted back and forth at each other."

"Will this take long?" Tom said sarcastically and I muttered to myself under my breath.

Finally I heard Dylan shout "FINE" and I put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry about that. May I ask who's calling?"

"Who do you think Transfan?" I said back.

"Sam! Oh thank goodness you never called back when you hung up on me. I tried calling after that but you never picked up. Are you alright?"

"Yep just peachy, sitting and chatting with Tom Banachek." I said casually and as I expected Cari went silent.

"Really! You're in the Hoover Dam? TEEEELLLL MEEEE!" she squealed loud enough for Tom to hear across the table.

"Well long story short, the bots saved me from Sector Seven, Optimus got caught, I snuck into the facility and well now I'm sitting here being interrorgated. And that's why I'm calling you so that I can proove I'm really from a different dimention." I said quickly flashing a glance over at Banachek.

"OPTIMUS GOT CAPTURED!"

I rolled my eyes again, "Yes Cari but I'm here to get him out. **_But _**in order for me to do that I need you to tell Mr. Banacheck something for me."

Cari grumbled something about Optimus again but then agreed to answer the question.

"So what is the name of the other robot in Sector Seven besides Optimus at this point?"

"Really that's it?" she said surprised, "Yuppers! hold on let me put you on speaker.

"That's easy! It's Megatron, well actually Tom would probably know him as N.B.E one but either name should be correct."

I looked across the table at Banachek to see him sitting there with wide eyes and his fingers had stopped tapping.

"Anything else that you need me to answer?" Cari asked, still on speaker phone.

"Dunno what else is hidden here? Can you tell him that Cari?" I asked back with a smirk.

"Well there's also the All Spark too but you already know about that." she said and that's when I took her off of speaker.

"Thanks Cari for everything. I'll be home hopefully soon!"

"Right, but I need to warn you that you're cell phone it's probably Frenzy! Make sure it's out of the Dam okay."

I felt my stomach grow cold, "Wait...what's a frenzy?"

"Not _A _Frenzy, _the _Frenzy. It's the little Con that shuts down the cryo for freezing Megatron!" she said and at that I didn't say anyhting.

"Sam...tell me you still have you cell phone..."

"Cari I'm going to have to say no..." I whispered back, my mouth suddenly dry.

There was silence between us and I looked horrifyed at Tom who scowled, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Sam you need to get Optimus...get the Cube and get out, NOW!" and with that the line went dead.

The Cons had just cut off all comunication.

I looked at the phone in my hands and then back up at Banacheck, " Please tell me you still have my cell phone."

"It was confiscated along with your other belongings when you came here. Why?" he said cautiously.

I stood suddenly my heart starting to pound, "I need to get Optimus! Your Mr. N.B.E one is about to be defrosted and we need to get the Cube out of here."

Tom's face paled slighty and he stood as well, snapping his suit case shut, "Come with me."

Within minutes we were stepping into an elevator and rushing downwards. Soon the air grew cooler and I blinked as a sudden light flashed from behind the doors and we came to a halt. There was a tremendous roar of something in pain and I froze. Looking up at Tom, his face was hard and I felt suddenly afraid. The elevator doors opened and I gasped.

Optimus was secured to a large platform and as being shocked from a huge eletrical coil that hung down above him. There was another blinding flash and he yelled out again.

"STOP!" I screamed and ran forward pushing one of the men armed with a liquid nitrogen tank aside.

Several others came forward to grab me but Banachek stepped forward, "No, no stop! Stop this now!"

All the people surronding Optimus looked from him to me and then started to step back. There was a hiss as the clamps released the bot's arms and legs. I ran over and jumped up onto the plat form by the Autobot's side.

"Optimus are you alright!" I asked knowing fully that he probably wasn't.

For a moment he said nothing but then sat up, his optics narrowing as he focused on me. Then he looked around at all the now scared humans that were quickly backing even further away.

"You're okay now, right? I told them what's going on but we need to hurry." I said and Optimus looked back at me.

"Megatron, he's here. We need to find the All Spark." he said quietly and I winced at how tired he sounded.

"I know, but he's going to have a meltdown soon. The All Spark is here too and we need to get it away from here ASAP." I explained.

Optimus nodded and gave another look to the now staring humans.

"It's alright, they're not going anywhere. But come on we need to hurry!" I urged.

The Autobot slowly stood up, shaking his limbs to get rid of the lingering stiffness caused by the liquid nitrogen. Then without warning he reached down and picked my up by the hood of my sweat shirt and I gave a small yelp as he put me onto his shoulder.

"Where is the Cube?" he demanded from the small crowd and Banachek stepped forward.

Just then another group of humans entered the huge room and I couldn't help but give a little fist pump to myself. First in walked Agent Simmons leading the Secretary of Defense (John Keller), followed by Captain Lennox, Epps, and the rest of his team. Then in walked Maggie, Glen, and Michael. The calvary had arrived.

I saw the people's jaws drop as they looked up to see Optimus standing there and even more when I gave a small wave and they noticed that a eighteen year old was sitting his shoulder.

Banachek looked over and nodded to Simmons and then addressed Optimus, "I'll take you to your Cube."

* * *

><p>Michael sat with his head in his hands and fingers in his ears. He had been confined to a small room with two other people, a woman named Maggie and some nerdy guy named Glen. At the moment they were bickering between themselves about getting interrorgated and Michael was about to go insane if he had to listen to them anymore.<p>

Just then the door behind him opened and in walked three people, one was a guard, another was the Simmons guy that had detained Sam and himself, and the last one was an older man dressed in a suit.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked sitting up in her chair.

"You're coming with me, you're going to be my adviser." the older man said pointing at Maggie.

"What about me?" Glen asked turning to face the guy.

"Who are these two?" the man asked looked over at the nerd and Michael.

Maggie glanced over at Michael then addressed the man, "Well he's my adviser...and well I don't really know the kid."

"I'm Michael, I came here with Sam." he muttered to the man.

He looked between the three of them and then waved a hand, "They come too."

The man led them out of the room and down several concrete hallways, they met up with a small group of soldiers that looked just as confused as Michael felt. They then walked to a pair of large doors and entered a large room...filled with an almost as large robot. He gazed up, the thing had to be atleast twenty feet tall if not more! Then he spotted Samantha sitting on the thing's shoulder plate and she gave a small wave, he numbly returned the gesture.

"I'll take you to your Cube." another man dressed in a suit said and motioned for the group of people to follow.

Everyone in their small group cautiously skirted around the robot who followed them at a safe distance behind. Michael torn his eyes away as he almost walked into one of the soldiers but couldn't help feeling like it was watching him. They walked for several minutes in near silence, every so often one of the soldiers would ask a question to one of his companions but they just shook their head.

Just then Michael felt a tug on his shirt and he was suddenly pulled upwards off his feet. He gave a yell and several of the people now below him whipped out guns and aimed them upwards.

"Whoa, whoa! It's alright I asked him to do that!" Sam shouted from the robot's shoulder and Michael was deposited next to her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted clinging onto a piece of metal for dear life, "what made you think I wanted to that to happen!"

"It'll be easier if you're up here. Then I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get in the way." Sam said looked down at the suspitious soldiers.

"Get in the way of what!" Michael shouted back.

"Megatron." she answered back simply.

"Megawhat?"

She rolled her eyes and then looked at him with a scowl, "You'll see soon enough. Hopefully from a safe distance."

Michael couldn't help but gulp at that statement and he hoped that he would ever see the Megawhatever, EVER in his life.

* * *

><p>I glanced over at Michael as he looked terrifyed at being twenty feet in the air on the shoulder of a giant robot, and I mean who could really blame him. Banachek nodded and continued to lead us through two more hangar sized rooms until we all came to a huge pair of doors that were nearly as tall as Optimus. He gave a wave to a pair of people in an operating booth above us but at first they didn't seem to see him.<p>

They were too preoccupied staring dumbstruck at the giant, blue, and red alien robot in front of them. After another minute or so they were able to collect themselves enough to push the button that opened the massive doors.

The metal groaned as the steel plates slid apart revealing another gigantic room that was even bigger than the others that they all had passed through. I stared upwards at the ceiling that was nearly a hundred yards or more above my head and I could feel my jaw drop as I saw the massive object in the center of the room.

A gigantic metal cube inscribed with alien runes sat there surrounded with dozens of people studying it. All of whom turned to look at us as we arrived.

"Here is our crown jewe,l the whole reason that this dam was constructed. Three football fields thick of concrete to hide it's alien energy from anyone or anything on the outside." the man said coming to a halt.

"We must get the All Spark out of here before Frenzy unfreezes ol' Megsy next door." I said and Optimus nodded.

He walked forward, the humans at his feet parting like the Red Sea as he came to stop directly underneath the point of the huge cube. The Autobot reached upwards and touched the side of the artifact, a spark jumping from his metal fingers to it's metal surface. I watched with growing excitement as an eletrical flash traveled along the cube and it started to condense. I could almost hear the epic music playing in the background.

Everyone around watched in the same amazment as the All Spark continued to shrink until it was only about the size of a small package and came to a rest in Optimus' cervo. Just as the last spark went from it a sudden blaring alarm went off followed by the flash of an emergency light.

"N.B.E 01's cryo unit is failing! The external power grid has failed and the internal generators aren't going to cut it!" a voice suddenly called from a loud speaker and my awe suddenly turned to fear.

"We need to move!" I yelled down to the Sector Seven agents who looked as scared as I felt and they started to usher Glenn, Maggie, and Secratary of Defense down another hallway while the soldiers followed us.

On Optimus' other shoulder I could hear Michael asking what was going on followed by several loud swears as the Autobot started to move forward at a slightly frightening pace.

"The All Spark must be kept from the Decepticons at all costs! I need to contact Jazz and the other Autobots to tell them to rendezvous with us somewhere." Optimus said loudly.

"They shouldn't be too far behind," I said, "I told them to come get us if I didn't contact them within an hour."

Optimus nodded, "Good we are going to need their help."

I clutched the metal plate I was kneeling on as the each jolt from the alien's jarring steps and everytime I tried to take a deep breath it was knocked out of me.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" I heard Michael shout.

"Out of here, before Megatron wakes up! This cube is what he's after and we need to hide it somewhere!" I shouted back, my voice changing pitches as Optimus turned a corner almost smashing his shoulder (and me) in the process.

"TO WHERE THOUGH? If he's giant frickin' robot he's not going to just give up cause we are running away!"

I thought for a moment. _'What happened at this point in the movie?' _I was very lost so far because in addition to myself not really paying attention to the movies I also knew that what had happened so far was very different from the original plot. Though I probably guessed that many fans would like it more.

"Mission City." I finally said, "we need to get there and call for help somehow. Glen should be setting up a Morse Code computer while Frenzy is fighting Simmons and John Keller."

Michael just looked at me like I was nuts but turned back to consentrating on not getting thrown off of Optimus' shoulder. Finally after going through the maze of the Sector Seven base the Autobot came to what I guessed was the enterance to base besides where I came in. As the door opened bright sunlight nearly blinded me and closed my eyes. Bad idea since I suddenly felt myself being lifted up again and thought I was falling for a moment.

But it was actually just Optimus putting be back on the ground along with Michael. That's when he transformed into the Peterbilt semi and both doors opened.

"Come on we need to go." I said and rushed over to the driver side door.

I noticed that Michael hadn't budged and I groaned, "What now? Come on!"

"Oh no! I'm not getting involved with this anymore seeing that thing is one thing but letting it drive me somehwere is a totally different story!" he said back holding up his hands.

"Fine stay if you want. Tell Megatron that I say high." I said sarcastically and shut the door.

Michael paled slightly and bit his lip. Optimus started his engine and started to roll forward when finally the guy ran over and climbed into the passenger seat with a grimice.

"Just promise me that I'm not gunna die." he said and I smirked.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Swapped

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! I really appreaciate it, and I hope you all like chapter 9. Please R&R and thanks so much! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

I clutched the seat I was sitting on as Optimus sped down the long, stretch of road. Next to me Michael's face was a slight green color and I could tell he wasn't comfortable traveling at about ninety miles per hour in a semi, but at the moment I was a bit preoccupied with watching the blurred landscape whip by outside. The Cube sat between Michael and myself in the cabin of the truck while behind us the military personel following at a slightly slower pace in their armored cars, mounted with turrets.

"There, that's them." I jumped at the sound of Optimus's deep voice coming from the car and I felt that Michael had done the same.

I wrentched my gaze from the window to looking out of the windshield and saw that approaching fast were four cars traveling almost as fast as we were. We whizzed by them but as I looked back I saw the Topkick in the lead do a screeching U-turn and was followed by the Pontiac, Camaro, and Hummer.

"Optimus you're alright!" the voice of Jazz crackled over the radio.

"Yes, Jazz. I have the Allspark, we must get it to a safe destination. Megatron is going to be following us within the hour." the Autobot responded.

There was a moment of silence in which I assumed Jazz was telling the other bots what Optimus had just said. Then he reponded back by asking where they were heading.

"The human city of Mission City, directly twenty miles away from the Dam. The amount of human actvity should hide the Cube's energy long enough for us to get some cover." Optimus said.

Jazz gave an acknowlegment and the comm fell silent. I continued to stare uneasily at the scenery whizzing by the window and watched as it changed from unpopulated road to us going up onto a highway. Many cars pulled over as they saw the military vehicals behind us and we sped forward.

"Optimus you may want to slow just a bit." I said softly.

It wasn't that I thought we'd crash (though that was one fear) it was more that the other people on the road may get hurt or police vehicals might get involved and that would spell disaster for out mission. But I was glad cause the Autobot seemed to understand and slowed slightly, although it was still faster than the normal highway speed. I flashed a look over at Michael who was clutching the seatbelt around his waist like it was his lifeline. His eyes were locked on the road in front of us and his face was still pasty looking.

"Hey..." I said and Michael seemed to snap out of his terrifyed trance.

"We're going to be fine. Just relax." I said trying to sound calm.

Michael gave a stiff nod and managed a half smile before resuming his scared stare. I sighed and looked at the rearview mirrors, tracking the movements of the other Autobots and military. At first I was just trying to entertain myself by keeping them all in view but then a flash of multicolored light caught my eye. At first I thought it was just the sun reflecting off a car's hood but then i saw the black and white police cruiser coming up fast.

"Oh dammit!" I said looking back myself and I saw that a tank and some sort of military construction vehical were following along with Barricade.

"Optimus Decepticons!" Ironhide's voice came over the radio and I felt Michael stiffen next to me.

"Decepticons?" he said shakily.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "Do you really want to know?"

He closed his eyes and gulped them looked in the mirror himself.

I hear him muttered some very obscene words that seemed to describe the situation perfectly and I felt compelled to echo them but i refrained.

"Optimus was are we going to do?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice but it came through anyway.

The bot was silent for a moment but then revved his engine, "Hold on!"

I watched the speedometer needle fly to the right and my eyes widened as Optimus sped forward, swerving wildy around other cars on the highway. There was a boom and then seconds later something exploded right next to my side and I screamed. The weird military vehical had transformed and was barreling towards us, cannons ablaze with fire that exploded around the cabin of the semi. My window cracked and I covered my head and ducked down, my forehead resting on the steering wheel. Michael was screaming now as well as another cannon blast from the Decepticon behind us exploded on his side, shattering the other window. He ducked down and gave me a horrified looked that I bet I mirrored perfectly.

Out of nowhere I felt my stomach float up into my chest and the sense of weightlessness over took the truck. The wind rushed through the broken windows, filling my ears with a dull roar.

"Brace yourselves!" I heard Optimus shout from the radio and I prayed that he knew what he was doing.

There was a tremendous crash as the truck impacted and the airbags in the dashboard and above the windows went off filling the cabin with a hiss. I shot back up, feeling bruises all over me but I ignored them and looked around wildly.

I saw that they highway we were now on was different from the one we were just speeding along. Then I connected the dots and remembered the part in the movie where Optimus tackled the Decepticon off the over pass and nearly onto a mother and son. I concluded that we had just jumped the barrier from the over pass and crashed onto the highway below. Optimus's engine rumbled back into life and I batted the airbags away so that I could looked out the now cracked windshield. Next to me Michael must've been knocked out and his head rolled uselessly on his shoulders, blood ran from a fresh cut on his cheek and a bruise was forming on his forehead.

I winced, hopeing that he was alright and then turned to look back. I felt my heart grow cold as I saw the Decepticon jumped down from the over pass and continue to follow us.

"Are you two alright?" Optimus rumbled.

"I'm shaking but okay I guess," I answered, trying to clentch my shaking hands in my lap, "but Michael's out for the count at the moment. He's still breathing but unconsious."I explained while resolving to sit on my hands to stop their shaking.

"Bonecrusher is still behind us." the bot stated, "you need to find a place to take the Cube to safety."

_'Of course, the most lovely names for the Cons' _I thought to myself.

"But how? It's not like I can carry him and the Cube away, especially from a speeding truck."

Optimus was silent again and I gasped as we nearly sideswiped a mini van and got a series of loud beeps that made my ears ring. I tried to think of a way to get out of the situation but nothing came to mind, I started to panic just a bit as I heard more booms behind us and I flashed another glance at the still unconsious Michael.

"Optimus! Bonecrusher is gaining, we can detain him as long as we can. Just try and get to the city." Jazz's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts.

"Affirmitive Jazz. Meet back in Mission City as soon as you can, send the humans forward as well." Optimus said.

I looked back and saw the small silver Pontiac transform mid-air and tackled Bonecrushed full on, sending the two bots sprawling across the highway. I turned away so that I wouldn't have to see the humans that were crushed underneath. It felt weird, seeing these people that, in my mind, were just actors or make believe but now they seemed just as real as myself or Cari. I tried to take a deep breath to keep from hypervenilating but it didn't seem to help. I kept seeing their scared faced and the flaming, wrecks, of cars. I felt so overwhelmed from what had just happened, from had happened over the past three days.

Soon the sounds of battle faded behind and the cabin of the truck was now silent except for the rumble of the engine and the rushing of the wind outside. I continued to struggled with my fear as quietly as possible, I didn't want the alien robot to noticed my streaming eyes and ragged breathing. Finally I put my arms around my head and started to cry silently. For a little while I stayed like that until I felt something take my hand.

My head shot up and I saw that Michael I had woken up. His eyes were half open and he stilled seemed groggy but I saw that he had put his hand on mine was was gently holding it. He gave a slight smile but I didn't return it, I couldn't figure out if I just wanted to continue to cry or to whack him upside the head and make him go back into La La Land.

"Hey, you said that everything would be alright. Right?" he said softly and gave my hand a squeeze.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my free hand, "Yeah, right. I did didn't I?" and I squeezed back.

"Sam we're approaching the city. We need to fine a way to get the All Spark out of the area before Megatron arrives." Optimus said, no aware of the exchange that had just happened.

I slid of hand out Michael's, who was now looking more alert now and actually sat up straight. I looked out the windshield and saw the city's buildings growing larger and soon we were inamoung the skyscrapers. Optimus pulled into an alley between two buildings and opened his doors. I slid out and grabbed the Cube from where it had fallen onto the floor, then I moved out into the street ahead.

Right now the military guys had now arrived and the pedestrians were looking around curiously but were being pushed back by the soldier's orders.

"Sam!" Lennox hailed and ran over, "you alright?"

"More or less." I said and Michael came up behind me.

"Okay so we have some short wave radios that we're going to be trying to get some air support from. From there we'll get the Cube outta here by helicopter." Wil explained and I nodded.

"Right, but what happened to the other Autobots?" I asked.

"The Camaro and the Pontiac took on that big Con and the other two, the Hummer and Pickup are coming right now." he said and I nodded again.

As if on que both Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up in their vehicular forms and each gave a beep. I look over at them and Ironhide flashed his lights once. I gave a smirk and followed the soldiers as they started to create a perimeter, ushering civilians away.

"So what happened now?" Michael asked his tone calm but his eyes said otherwise.

"We need to wait for air support. Then we'll get the Hell outta here." I said back, trying to act as if nothing had happened back on the highway.

I went and stood over next to Epps who was talking into the giant, dinosaur, walkie-talkies that Lennox had called radios. More people ran by, looking slightly nervous at the sight of the soldiers and their military cars. A couple times the other soldiers had to tell some of them to move along, that is was just a slight disturbance and that they should get home.

"Green smoke is the marker for pick up." Robert said into the radio and then looked upwards.

Just then there was a high pitched whistling and I looked up to see a jet zoom overhead, almost brushing the top of a skyscraper.

Another soldier opened a canister that beltched green smoke. The stuff made me want to cough and gag but I stood still and waited for the F-22 to respond.

Epps and Lennox shared a look but then put their gazes back to the sky as the jet passed over again.

"Still waiting on you." Epps said again into the radio.

The jet turned in an unnatural arc and then seemed to speed up as it turned back to face us. Then I saw the two rockets that unhitched from underneath it. There was a crunching noise and I turned to see that Ironhide and Ratchet transform into their bipedal forms.

"It's Starscream!" the black and silver bot rumbled and I felt my stomach drop.

Starscream, Cari talked about him alot. She had said things about him being second in command, being a traitor at times and always trying to usurp Megatron. But the one thing that she always said was that he was always bad news, whether it be for Autobots or Megatron. The jet dipped below the skyline and continued its tragectory earthward, several people had spotted it by now and they were starting to panic and run as they saw the inbound missles.

Ironhide and Ratchet rushed forward, lifting up a large eighteen wheeler to block the soldiers and civilians; I saw it happen almost in slow motion and for some reason my hearing seemed to be turned off. There was a muffled groan of bending metal as the first missle hit the trailer causing an explosion that I could feel from where I was. I heard Lennox yell something and he pushed myself and Michael down to the asphalt as debris and twisted shrapnel rained down on us. Michael put an arm over my head and I felt the ground rumble as the Autobots hit the ground. Then like God had hit the on switch on my hearing everything exploded at once as the second missle hit.

After the debris cleared I looked up and saw the same tank that had been chasing us before was now mowing down cars further down the street and some strange jet was now circling around with Starscream. At the same time both Bumblebee and Jazz pulled up next to us along with Optimus who was now in robot mode. Ironhide and Ratchet were picking themselves up off the ground from where they had been thrown by the explosion. I felt a small spark of relief when I saw that they both still had their legs. If there was one part of the movie that I had seen it was the action packed part where Bumblebee looses his legs and...Jazz is torn in half.

I scowled, okay no that couldn't happen this time. Number one I liked the Autobots, no matter how much I disliked the franchise itself; and second Cari would kill me if I allowed Jazz to die this time. And at the moment she scared me more than the bots. But before I could say anything the bots lept into action. Optimus and Ironhide ran forward, shooting at the tank which was now turning into one ugly Con while the other three started to try and take down Starscream from the air. At the same time the real air force, back up was arriving and was now being attacked by Starscream when another black shape appeared in the sky. A huge, black, helicopter landed and transformed, it's copter blades still whipping around until the very end. I yelled as it's red eyes landed on me and it snarled. I backed up as the wind whipped around me and I felt the heat from the cannons of the robots.

I almost tripped backwards by Michael caught me by my arm and hauled me up and we ran back to where the soldiers were starting to regroup. I felt myself being pulled aside and I was then face to face with Lennox, his eyes wide and scared looking but his face determined.

"Alright kid you need to listen. You need to take the Cube and run, okay? Right now my men and I need to take care of big, bad, and ugly over there. I called in a copter to come in and take that thing outta here but you need to get it too a building." he said and shuved the Cube at me.

"What! No I..I can't! I..." I stuttered but was stopped with a look from Lennox.

"No! You hear me you both are soldiers now," he looked up at Michael, "and right now getting that Cube out is the most important thing. You see that building over there, it's tall and has statues on it. Get it to the roof and set off this flare." he handed the flare to Michael who looked at it like it was going to bite him.

I gripped the Cube and looked back at where the Autobots were fighting. Optimus was still fighting the tank but Ironhide had fallen back to help Ratchet; Bumblebee was...I looked around and couldn't find him. That's when I heard the buzzing coming from above. Looking up I saw that Bee had started to engage Megatron and I almost lost my stomach as Megatron grabbed him. Bee was bigger than Jazz had been in the movie so I watched in horror as Megatron tore at him. I saw the metal connecting his legs to his body snap and then I had to look away. Maybe the movie was going to be coming true anyway. But before I had time to look back someone yelled.

"SAM RUN! I will cover you!" I heard Ratchet call as he left Starscream to Ironhide and proceded to shoot at the helicopter Con.

I gulped as I saw the Cons and bots coming closer...so I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would go and I felt Michael right next to me and heard him panting. I ducked as I hear shots behind me and felt bits of asphalt pelt my back but I kept going. And then that's when a horrible thought crossed my mind, one that I had hoped I'd never think of.

_'If I die in this dimention...do I ever get to go back to mine? Or do I stay dead no matter what?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...yeah I'm sorry for the cliffy but I have to save the best part for last. I promise that I will update as soon as I can! So thanks for reading and please review, I'd love any feedback at all! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Swapped-

**Well I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of Swapped :( But I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave feedback! Thank you so much to: 2Featherbraids, Writergurl616, Noella50881, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Jaig Eyes, Ramen Knight, 3xXBOTDFXXx3, Autobot-Bre, KHandFF7fanforever, LadyGrimR, Dragonsketcher, and The-Darkest-Hour-2311 for all your great reviews! You are what keeps me writing! I hope you enjoy chapter 10 ! - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span> The End

I screamed as another cannon blast shot by me, singeing my hair and clothes. But I kept running, my feet kicking hunks of damaged road and bits of twisted metal. Next to me Michael was running just as desperately, clutching the flare that Lennox had given him. I heard Ironhide rumble something but I was too scared to figure out what he had said.

I looked back up at the white building topped with statues. It was still a good two or three blocks away when there was a crash behind us. I looked back and saw that Ratchet had been forced to back down and the helicopter Decepticon was coming back.

"Keep moving Sam!"

I didn't need any more encouragment but my lungs were starting to burn and my entire body ached with each breath. But I refused to die here and now, I needed to complete this thing whether I thought it was still real or not. I turned down a street, still followed by Michael, and was immediatly forced to duck down. Starscream came barreling out of the sky and did a full slide the length of the street. Cars, people, and bits of rock and metal went flying everywhere and I screamed as Michael pulled me behind a parked Honda.

Ironhide shot at the jet Con as Ratchet tried to cover himself and get back up. But the Decepticon was fresh and unharmed when the Autobots were getting worn down and spred thin. Ratchet fell to the ground and Starscream did some sort of flip and resumed his chase in the air. Ironhide was forced down onto one knee, both bots were too battered to keep going.

"Sam get to the building!" he shouted and I stood from my hiding spot.

"Come on Michael!" I shouted and helped him up, then we both ran in the opposite direction, trying to keep the white building in our sights.

"MEGATRON!" I heard the voice of Optimus rumble and the Decepticon leader heaved himself at Optimus, tackling him to the ground.

I continued to run, not wanting to look back at the wreckage behind me as the building started to loom over us. I put my legs into over drive as I was able to see that the abandoned building's entrance. More gigantic crashes and booms echoed behind us as I wrenched open the gate that surrounded the building and I ushered Michael inside. Before I followed I looked back; Optimus and Megatron were crashing through the air, battering buildings, trashing cars, and to my horror even crashed all the way through a huge sky scraper.

Optimus was forced to let go of Megatron and crashed down in a roll and the Con transformed his arms into some sort of super cannon. But before he had a chance to shoot it Optimus brought a robot sized gun and shot an enormous bullet into Megatron. At first I was thrilled when the evil bot did some sort of twirl, and I thought that he was down for the count. And of course the universe loves to proove me wrong so all he did was fall back and _then _shoot his weird arm laser. The Autobots flew through the air, smacked into a buliding, and then crashed to the ground; nearly squishing several terrifyed looking people.

I watched as Megatron then stood up from where he was and his gaze flashed over everything until it locked onto the building I was standing by, and then on me.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE!" he roared and he started charging towards me, even at the distance I could see the gleam of his red eyes.

"Damn!" I shouted and then took off inside the building, where Michael was waiting for me.

We both ran through the empty bottem floor of the cathedral-like building as the echoing booms of Megatron's footsteps started to reach us. Michael and I bolted to a flight of stairs and started climbing, our ragged breathing sounded magnifyed in the stairway. Then there was a crash of breaking glass and cracking stone as Megatron entered the building. I looked up at Michael who looked back, we didn't say anything but I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. Were we going to die?

I pumped my legs harder, taking the stairs two at a time now despite the burning pain in my calves. Finally Michael and I both made it to the second floor and the second set of stairs was just across the open floor.

"I SMELL YOU!" the roar was just under us I swore again.

"COME ON!" I yelled and bolted towards the stairs.

Michael was just behind me when the floor behind him exploded and Megtron's gigantic head reared up. The boy screamed and ran harders as the robot's giant claws reached for us. I made it to the next stair well and grabbed Michael's hand and helped him up. Megatron roared in rage as we escaped his clutches and raced up the next set of stairs; these spiraled upwards in what seemed to be an endless pattern of thumping feet and panting.

"MAGGOTS! FILTH!" the Decepticon bellowed, shaking the floor and making me stumble.

I yelled out as my knee caught on the stair and I went down.

"Sam come on! Get up, we have to go!" Michael said shaking me shoulder but I shook my head, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"I can't! I'm no going to be able to do it!" I yelled out, more bangs and crashes coming from below us.

Michael knelt down next to me and put his hand firmly on my shoulder, "Sam...you say that you aren't from this dimention! Why are you giving up now? Do you still have friends, family, anyone you still care about back home? If you do then you need to get up, you can't die here!" he said and I looked up.

Michael had blood smeared on his face along with dirt and sweat, and I doubted that I looked any better but he was determined and his eyes were bright and hard. Was this a person who was ready to die?

_'NO!' _I though to myself harshly. _'NO! I am not dying in some place I don't belong! I'm going to get out of this and go back home!'_

I picked myself up, careful not to slip again and started up the stairs again. My pace was slower because of my aching knee but I was able to make it up to the next set of stairs. For the next five minutes Michael and I continued our trek upwards, Megatron's rumblings constantly behind us. I just stared straight ahead taking step after step until finally Michael lifted up the hatch to the roof, momentarily blinding us with the bright sunlight.

Overhead I could hear the whooshing of helicopter blades and looked up to see three military copters circling around, waiting for the flare. Michael hit the end of the flare against the wall and with a burst of red it sparked to life.

"OVER HERE!" he bellowed and I followed him across the roof.

The helicopters saw us and turned to face us, one coming up right up to the edge of the building. I rushed over and I heard the pilot saw they had found us. Just then, as I was starting to hand the Cube over, I saw something land on the building next to us. Looking over I saw Starscream fire two missles that roared towards us.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was too late.

The copter exploded and plummeted down, sending Michael and myself flying backwards. There was a crash as the helicopter started to spin of out control and the yells of the men on board rang in my ears. Then I heard more booms that came from below us, Megatron was starting to catch up. I pulled myself upwards, followed by Michael as well, and then we darted across the building at the booms beneath us grew lounder...until finally a massive, clawed, hand reached upwards, almost grabbing us both.

I screamed bolting over to the left, next to where one of the statues attached to the top of the building. Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me over next to the ledge of the building and of all things started pushing me up onto the pedistal of the statue.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I shouted trying to shake off his hand.

"Don't panic, climb up there and hang on to the Cube! Go and just trust me okay!" he shouted over my protests and look me right in the eyes.

I hesitated one more second and then nodded, "Okay."

I grasped the side of the statue and, with the All Spark pressed against my stomach, inched my way around the statue until my back faced the city and I was staring at the leg of the statue. Within a few seconds Michael had joined me and he looked nervously down then gave a shiver.

"Is it fear or courage that compells you fleshlings?" the grinding voice of Megatron rumbled from the other side of the roof.

I considered the question rhetorical and didn't bother answering as I continued to cling for dear life to the stone statue. Megatron approached from the other side and I slid back a few inches, nearly loosing my grip with my sweaty fingers. The Decepticon was no looking over at Michael and I, his red eyes slits as he focused on us.

_'Come on!' _I thought to myself, _'Where the Hell is Optimus!' _

"If you give me the All Spark I'll let you live to be my pets!" he growled and I froze.

I remembered this part in the movie and I really didn't want to get thrown off this extremely tall building. But I couldn't give Megatron the Cube, even if this was some movie, it was real enough to bang me around and give me some scars. So it was real enough so that I could possibly get stuck here forever and if I did give the Con the Cube that would me living under _his _rule. I looked over at Michael and he gave a determined nod.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" I finally shouted and braced myself against the statue.

"Oh...so unwise..." heard the Decepticon mutter dangerously.

There was a full three seconds of silence and then Megatron destroyed the top of the building. Michael gripped my hand as we fell, the air full of debris and sound as we tumbled. Time seemed to stop as I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. That's when I was yanked to a much more sudden stop then I had thought and my eyes were forced open.

"You're lucky I was here eh?" a voice said and I looked up into the reflective visor of Jazz.

The Autobot had caught us in mid fall and we were now dangling from his hand. Michael and I pulled ourselves up all the way onto the bot's palm.

"Hang on you two!" he said and then jumped the rest of the way down the building, using the fire escapes as a kind of step ladder.

I clutched the Cube tight to my chest as we plummeted downward again, my teeth jarring painfully with each shuttering movement. Finally the bot made it back to the earth, unfortunetly Megatron wasn't too far behind. Jazz quickly put us on the ground and transformed into his alt mode and the doors immediatly opened. That's when I noticed that Michael was still holding my hand, tightly. Quickly I broke off the contact, trying to hide my reddening cheeks, and jumped into the driver side and he the passenger side seat. Just as the Decepticon lept towards us Jazz took off with the screech of tires and swirl of smoke.

He careened around the corner at top speed, making my stomach lurch. We had to swerv around several piles of rubble and flaming cars from the battling mechs but it didn't proove too much of a problem.

"Ya need to git that Cube outta here, ASAP." the car said and I nodded, not exactly sure if he could see the motion or not.

"Are the soldiers still here?" Michael asked.

Jazz paused as he avoided another busted car and then replyed, "Yeah, their down a few blocks trying to take care of Devastator and Blackout. Ironhide and Ratchet are trying to help but Starscream is prooving to be a pain in the aft."

I frowned at his words, what had happened to turn the tide of the fight in the movie? I quickly flashed through the past hours or so trying to make sense of where I was in the actual movie but everything seemed so messed up. As far as I could gauge, we were just about at the part where Optimus was supposed to have caught the real Sam from falling and was about to face Megatron but that had changed to Jazz rescuing Michael and myself and then running from the Decepticon. What was suppsoed to happen next?

As I was racking my brains we continued our rapid pace through the hald destroyed city until I was brought out of my train of thought by a shout from Michael.

"WAIT! I found one of the bots!" he said and the Pontiac came to a screeching halt.

The boy immediatly got out of the car and ran back to a pile of jumbled cars, rubble, and...

"BUMBLEBEE?" I said and I also got out of Jazz and ran back to where the now legless mech lay.

The poor Autobot gave a pained moan and tried to drag himself foward on his hands but his bulk made it difficult. It clicked, he had been what had helped; Michaela had hitched him up to a tow-truck and that's how he had been able to take out the Devastator.

"Michael..." I said slowly, letting my eyes wander over to the broken down truck just down the street.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to hot wire a car would you?" I said just as slowly as I stared at the still struggling Bee.

The boy gave me a strange look but as his eyes also found the tow truck he seemed to understand, "Yeah, actually I do know. But I guess you already knew that huh?"

I nodded, "Can you get him over to where Lennox and the others are, Bee can help you from there. Jazz..." I turned to the still car mode Autobot.

"I need to to find Optimus, I know what has to happen." the car flashed it's light and opened it's door again.

I was about to walk over when Michael grabbed my elbow. I turned around to face him, still clutching the All Spark tight against my stomach.

"Sam, I'm glad I was able to save you that night, no matter what happens." he said awkwardly.

I blinked, "Yeah me too..."

And without my expecting he leaned forard and panted a kiss right on my lips. It lasted only a few seconds and before I could fully comprehend what he had just done Michael pulled away and turned and ran over to where the tow truck was. Numbly I ran back over to where Jazz was and quickly jumped into the driver seat. Then the car took off, in search of Optimus.

Gently I pressed my index finger against my lips and blinked rapidly. My first kiss and it had been in an alternate dimention with a guy that was the spitting image of Shia Lebouf...yeah okay not what was first on my list of things to do.

_'I don't even like the guy!' _I thought to myself, _'But I bet Cari is going to get a kick out of it...'_

Shuving the image out of my head I focused on where Jazz was heading and soon we were turning a corner to where Optimus was just picking himself off the ground, leaving a large robot sized indent in the pavement.

I jumped back out of the Pontiac and Jazz transformered back into his bipedal form and helped his leader back onto his feet.

"Optimus, what happened?" the bot asked.

Optimus shook his head and straightened up, "Megatron his me into the building and I was knocked out for a while." he said.

From there Jazz quickly explained what had happened in the leader's absence and Optmius frowned heavily; then he looked over at me and knelt down.

"Sam, you risked your life to protect the Cube."

I smiled to myself and replied with the cheesiest answer I could think of.

"No sacrifice...no victory."

The Autobot nodded, "If I am not able to defeat Megatron then you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"No! You don't have to do that!" I said back, knowing that Cari would be proud of me.

Both bots blinked in surprise and shared a quick glance before turning back to me.

"You say that if I do that the Cube will be destroyed but will stop Megatron from just taking out his anger on the rest of the human race?" this seemed to stump both the bots as the continued to listen to me.

"What if you push the All Spark into Megatron's spark? It'll take care of two problems!"

Optimus seemed to think for a moment and then stood back up and looked back at Jazz.

"It seems like it would work to me Optimus." his second in command said.

"I agree, but I won't be able to hold the Cube and battle Megatron at the same time."

I sighed, of course what was an alternate dimention without a little more life or death action?

"I'll hold it, until you need it of course." I said, trying to sound as determined at possible.

Optimus looked down at me and gave a single nod, "Yes. Jazz go and assist Ironhide and Ratchet, Sam stay behind me."

I heafted the Cube underneath my arm and ran after Optimus who started walking towards the center of the city; towards to where Megatron was. Jazz ran off in the opposite direction, where many booms and crashes were coming from, to help the others. Within a minute Megatron showed himself and gave a rumbling growl as he spotted Optimus approached.

"It's just you and me Prime!" he bellowed.

"No Megatron," the Autobots replied, "it's just me."

I ducked down an alley as the two mechs charged each other and met with a thunderous clash of metal on metal.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon roared as he tried to throw Optimus into a building, "that is why you shall loose!"

I lept to the side as an explosion of concrete rained down over me and I peeked around the corner of a building. There was a sudden whooshing sound and I saw that the helicopter Decepticon, Blackout, was sneaking up behind Optimus and Megatron's fight. A rotating blade on his arm causing the whoosing noise. That's when he seemed to notice something and turned around to attack the soldiers who were trying to sneak up on him. Then I hear the roaring of an engine and saw a beat up tow truck come out of no where, hauling the upper half of Bumblebee, backwards, towards the Decepticon.

I saw as the yellow bot shot several rounds at the Con making him growl, then from underneath him there was a bang and his lower half burst with fire from where Lennox had shot him. I could almost make out his yell of victory.

I smiled to myself, _'They'll make it!' _I thought and turned my attention back to the fight between Optimus and Megatron.

Overhead there was the sound of jets and I saw the calvary arrive and start to fire their weapons on the Decepticon leader, soon being attacked by Starscream. I saw Optimus trying to pick himself back up off the ground and Megatron fending off the barrage of attacking coming from the fighter jets and the now victorious soldiers. I could tell that Optimus needed the Cube, and soon so I rushed out. I closed perhaps three-quarters of the distance between the bot and myself before I had to skid to a stop as Megatron clawed at where I was missing me by only a few feet. I yelled out as the almost rabid Decepticon growled and snarled at me; nearly screaming for the Cube.

"SAM NOW! USE THE CUBE NOW!" Optimus shouted, tripping the Decepticon and making him fly over me.

I scrambled up, trying to gain footing on the rocky ground as Megatron made a second grab for me. I ran to the side, stumbling and scraping my hands and just as I whipped around I saw the grusome face of the Decepticon almost on top of me. I gave a yell and almost fell over, my heart beating in my throat as I looked up into the blazing red eyes.

"NO SAM!" Optimus shouted but I rushed forward, ignoring the screaming urge to run and the pounding in my ears from the fear and adrenline.

Without even looking I shuved the Cube upwards, not aiming but praying that it would hit it's mark. There was a high pitched buzzing and I looked up to see the front of the All Spark dissolving in my hands, the metal becoming white hot and hard to keep a hold of. For another few seconds, (for me it felt like hours), I struggled with the Cube until it finally melted all away.

Megatron gave a gurgling, strangled yell; clawing at his now molten chest. It sounded as if some sort of monster was trying to escape from his throat. He struggled to stand upwards but with one final roar his collapsed to the ground, his eyes growing dull, and his arms going limp.

I coughed and slid away from the pile of metal that had nearly collapsed on top of me, my chest heaving and my breath coming in gasps. It all of a sudden seemed too quiet as the dust, and smoke started to clear. Looking up I saw Optimus stand up off the ground and walk slowly over to the now motionless form of Megatron.

"You left me no choice brother..." he said solumly.

Slowly I stood as well and watched as the remaing soldiers and a battered tow truck come around a pile of stone and metal and stopped at the carnage that was left behind. I looked over and saw Michael jump out of the truck and give a brief glimps at Bumblebee; then he came over to where I was standing.

"I told you that you'd still be alive didn't I?" I said and gave a small smile.

"Yeah you did didn't you?" he answered back with a laugh.

Just then I felt a tingling sensation start in my feet and slowly start to travel up my legs, into my chest and out my arms and into my head. It felt like someone had just set the whole world on vibrate.

"SAM!" Michael gasped and took a step back.

I looked down at my arms and saw that I had a glowing outline surrounding me and that bit by bit I was slowly dissolving away. I looked back up at everyone gathered around, the Autobots; every single one still alive! The soldiers, who were looking on with shocked expressions, and Michael who watched with amazement as I slowly disappeared.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask.

I grinned, "I'm going home!" I shouted, pumping my fist but then I was oddly struck with a pinch of sadness.

Even though I hadn't know any of these people (robots) long...and they were all technically fictional characters...I had come to actually respect them and befriend them. So I did the only thing I could think that would be appropriate before I totally disappeared, knowing I probably wasn't going to see them again.

"THANKS EVERYONE!" I shouted, my voice sounding faint and echoy.

"Goodbye, Samantha Devins..." I heard Optimus say, giving a nod.

There were several more goodbyes from the dumbstruck soldiers and a wave from Bumblebee and Jazz. Then i looked back at Michael who seemed extremely sad and disappointed.

"Hey! Buck up there mister, you'll find a girlfriend who is actually from your dimention!" I winked.

"What? You promise!" he shouted back, giving a slight laugh.

"I promise!" I shouted back just as my entire body started to truely disappear and I had the strange feeling of moving backwards.

Everything started to seem foggy and then suddenly with a slight flash it was all gone...

* * *

><p>"Oooofff!" I felt like someone had kicked the air out of me as I landed on my stomach onto a hard, wood, floor.<p>

"SAAAAAM!" I heard someone shriek and suddenly I was sitting up with the rest of the air that had been in me, being slowly squeezed out.

"CARI!" I wheezed back and giving my own hug back to my best friend.

"You're alive!" she squeeled pulling back and shaking me by my shoulders.

"And what you expected me to come back a zombie?" I laughed, trying to catch me breath.

"No it's just...you...the Transformers...AHHHHHH!" she said and hugged me again.

Just then Cari's mom walked in. She was dressed in an apron and had flour stuck in her hair, her green eyes looking over the scene with interest.

She saw what was going on and laughed, "My, Cari you didn't tell us that Sam was over."

Cari whipped around and gave an embarressed smile jabbering away nonsense that didn't seem to phaze her mom who looked behind her daughter at me.

"Sam...what happened to you? It looks like you've been through a car wreck!" the woman said, her voice taking on a concerned tone.

I stood up and brushed off the white dust that still clung to my pants, though I doubted that it made me look any better.

"Don't worry Ms. Brown, really I'm fine."

She gave a doubtful look, "Are you sure? It looks like you're hurt and all messy."

I gave a small laugh, "Don't believe everything you see Ms. B. Besides..." I shot a look over at Cari who grinned like the fangirl she was.

"There's more to me...than meets the eye."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE! I loved all your reviews and feedback and I'd love to hear anything else you'd like to say for this ending chapter. This was alot of fun to write and I hope it wasn't too bad, I am thinking about doing a sequal to mirror TF2: ROTF but I'd like to know if any of you would like that. Yet again thank you so much! I wouldn't have been able to continue if not for my beloved reviewers! -Rin<strong>


End file.
